The Day She Stood Still
by snapescelticgirl
Summary: Hermione goes back to the Marauders days. She has a specail mission in mind. Become a spy for the Light. To do so she must gain Voldemort's trust. Become his favorite and find out his biggest secret. . Horcruxs. Along the way she meets the love of her lif
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It is all hers. I just play with them a little.

* * *

The sun refused to come out that day. The sky was dark with clouds, heavy with rain that refused to fall. A cold wind blew around them. Cold despite it being the end of June. Then again no one could really claim to remember the date at this point. The battle had been harsh and bloody. And it had happened on the very soil that was suppose to be unreachable.

No one should have been able to Apparate onto the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At least according to _Hogwarts: A History._ But then again there had never been a Dark Lord like the one that was presently watching over his army.

No there had never been one like him before. But the side of the Light were clearly determined to stop him. They would do what ever it took and in doing so pledged their very souls to his end.

Lord Voldemort could see that his army was having it's difficulties. That surprised him a little. After all he did not expect children to put up much of a fight. However, he should have realized that Dumbledore would be some what prepared. He probably had Aurors hidden in the school all term. He would have known that Voldemort would want to take the school as his home. Indeed he had planned it all along. Hogwarts would be his new home from which to strike out of. It's ancient magic, wards and barriers, even it's location, would be the very thing he needed to take over all of the Wizarding world.

And yet it seemed that it was not going to be so easy. It looked like he would actually have to get involved in the battle. This was not something he usually did. No, in fact it was only after prisoners had been taken or most of the offending army had be defeated that he got involved. After all, what good was being the Master all about if not being able to use your followers to fight your battles for you.

He walked out of the shadows then in time to see his beloved Bella take a cutting curse. He walked over to her and waved the spell away. He healed her quickly and sent her back to the battle. She kissed the hem of his robes and he touched the top of her head. She took off quickly and within minutes had her attacker writhing under a severe _Cruicatus._ He smiled to himself as he was grateful once again, that she was on his side. He had seen her mad before but watching her take revenge was like watching a child open presents Christmas morning. She was a particularly vicious Death Eater. In fact, she was one of his favorites. But she was not his number one. No that place belonged to one other. He thought fondly of his Second in Command. Now she was something else. Beautiful, vicious and unrelenting. Not that she took part in many of the attacks. Oh she had done her fair share of torture but it was mainly her fellow Death Eaters that she tortured. At his command of course. Most of the attacks and battles that she did take part in required her Potions expertise.

Yes, she and Severus made quite a team. Both of them skilled enough to have become Masters before they were even out of school. He would normally only demand one Master but the two of them were so close and worked so well together that he had not the heart to be rid of either. Instead he counted himself lucky that they were both loyal to him. In fact he was so convinced of her loyalty that when she had requested to take the Dark Mark in the future instead of when she had first come to him, he agreed. She was able to keep appearances better without it in a time when everyone was being cautiously checked for his mark. She had offered a blood bond instead but he had refused when he had _Legilimens _her and saw her intentions and loyalty were true. He was so proud of his beloved surrogate daughter Shaylee.

He walked over then to where a child was laying, bleeding to death. He looked down to see a Slytherin crest soaked with blood. He cast a silent _Legilimens_ at the child as he looked deep into her eyes. He saw that the child had sided with the enemy. Foolish little girl. Following Potter and his crew because they were smart, popular and had Dumbledore's friendship. He shook his head. When will they learn that these things do not matter. What mattered was power. And he had power.

He kept moving until he reached the heart of the battle. He was seen then by Potter and his crew. He watched as they came towards him. What they didn't know was that amongst them there was a traitor. Oh yes he had infiltrated the famous group. He almost laughed as he saw them approach him with wands raised.

Potter looked at him with calm face and steady eyes. This threw him a little. Insolent brat. He was the Dark Lord. He was Lord Voldemort. He was the reason why Hogwarts was under attack and he was the reason why all Mudbloods would die and Half-Bloods would become slaves to Pure-Bloods. But he watched again in fascination as they spread out and a girl walked towards him. She held her wand east to west, palm up so it could be considered a cessation of hostilities. At least between them. He inclined his head and she nodded her agreement. She dropped her wand into the holster on her side and he slipped his back up his sleeve. He could have it back in his hand in less then a second but she need not know that.

"Well girl. Speak as you obviously wanted the chance to do so. Let me remind you however that this does not mean that should I find your words an offense or a waste of my time that I won't kill you anyway."

"I have no doubt that you will try to kill me when you hear what I have to say, _Tom Riddle._ Ah yes. I can see how that name must bother you. Do your followers realize that you are indeed a _Mudblood._ No I can't imagine that they do."

At this point the girl stopped speaking as he had his wand at the ready. How dare this girl, this inferior witch speak his hated Muggle father's name. But what angered him more was how she knew this. He needed to know. For most of his followers did not know that he was not a Pure-Blood. Of course at this point it did not matter because he was their Lord and they had sworn their allegiance in blood and with Dark Arts magic. They could no sooner leave him or they would die.

"Girl. I don't know who you are but you will regret those words with your dying breath. Now before I kill you, tell me what your name is that I may remember you to those who survive and tell them of your stupidity."

The girl had the audacity to laugh a him. It was a harsh throaty laugh that may have been considered sexy had they not been in a field soaked with the blood of enemies and friends. Her next words chilled him to the bone.

"Oh Tom. Thank you. I had quite forgotten that I could even laugh after these past few weeks." She shook her head as if to clear it.

"I do apologize for not introducing myself to you sooner. My name is Hermione Granger. I am a 7th year student at Hogwarts. I am also the child of 2 Muggles. But more importantly I am no longer wearing a disillusionment charm. Shall I show you the one that I wear half of the time, Tom?"

With those words and without a wand, she closed her eyes and started to shimmer in front of him. She became shorter, her hair turned blond, her skin became paler. And when she opened her eyes to him they went from chocolate brown to a deep purple.

Voldemort was shocked. There in the place of the Mudblood was his Shaylee. His precious daughter. His second in command despite her young age. One of his Potions experts. How had he not seen thru all of her facade. How could he have been so fooled. And he could not even pretend that he had been aware. His face showed the truth of that. Oh but she had played him good.

"Shaylee. . .You lying Mudblood traitor. I gave you everything. You could have had everything. I would have given you the world. Which of my other followers helped you in this. Tell me now you bitch or I will wipe out your existence."

He had to be fearsome. He could not let it show that he had been so thoroughly deceived. And hurt. Dear Merlin. He was actually hurt.

"Tom. No one else knew. How could they. If I fooled you how could they not be fooled. No Tom I did this all on my own. Would you like to hear how I did it and why?"

He did really want to know but wasn't sure if he should have more of his followers around him. He summoned Bella, Rudolphus and Regulus. They acknowledged his summons and started towards him.

She noticed his non-verbal summons and shook her head. "Afraid of me now _dear father_. I must say that the past year has been enlightening. I have learned more about potions and Dark Arts then is proper. Of course I have also seen more bloodshed, torture and pain then is fit for any human. However, it has all been worth it. You see Tom, I have been playing a part here and now it is time for me to return to my normal life. I have what I came for. Would you care to know what that is?"

By this time his faithful Death Eaters had come to his side and were kneeling beside him waiting to be acknowledged. They could not contain however their surprise at seeing Tom's unofficial daughter facing him from the opposing side. The all had worried looks on their faces when they heard the part of her saying she had gotten what she came for. It increased then as she seemed to shimmer in front of them and her glamour charms faded away leaving a brown haired girl in her place.

"Well spit it out Mudblood. What exactly have you acquired that I should be concerned about?" Voldemort's voice was harsh but had an underlying edge of fear in it. After all, Shaylee had been privy to every important tactical move. . past and future. Not that plans couldn't change but as she had been part of it and a brilliant tactician in her own right, it would take time to undo the damage.

She laughed then and he bristled at the sound. How dare she laugh at him. He should attack her. But some part of him still loved her and couldn't allow his wand lift. Besides, there was the fact that he had trained her himself.

"That name hardly bothers me Tom but feel free to use it if you want to make yourself feel better. Now as to the knowledge that I have. I do believe that I will whisper it in your ear." With this said she moved closer to him and he froze. He should kill her now for being a traitor but he also needed to know what information she had.

Hermione leaned in close to the man that had destroyed so many lives. Especially remembering her best friend, Harry. She leaned in knowing her time was at an end now.

"I know of the six. And I know of what they are. You can not change them or risk destroying yourself. You can hide them anywhere in the world _My Lord_. But they will be found and destroyed. Never forget that."

Both sides watched as the petite brunette whispered in the Dark Lord's ear. And they watched as his expression went from anger to terror. They had never seen such a look from him and it was greeted with a range of emotions. The Death Eaters were worried and began to step back as if in retreat. The Aurors and forces of the Light began to move forward as if to re-engage in the fight.

Hermione continued whispering to Voldemort. "You will retreat now. Remove yourself from these grounds and you can be assured that your secret will remain safe from me for now. Stay and every wizard from here to the Americas will be searching for your Horcruxs by tomorrow. I will give you a blood bond on this if you ask. But you must also give me an oath that you will not harm me this day."

Voldemort stepped back and study Shaylee face. "I do believe I will take that blood bond this time my girl." He turned and commanded his army to retreat back to his stronghold. Sounds of Disapperating could be heard all over. Teachers, Aurors and students alike started cheering and shouting. Then began the task of removing bodies and aiding the injured. Voldemort turned to Sha. . the girl and looked expectantly. She nodded and raised her wand with his. Each held out their free hand and with a downward slash against each other, cut into the free hand. Clasping her bleeding hand in his, he said, " I have removed my army from Hogwarts as promised and I will not attempt to return. Nor will I hurt you. . ._this day_. In exchange I will have your promise of secrecy."

Hermione nodded. "I accept that you have removed your army and will not return to these grounds or face a death like no other. I give my vow that I will never reveal the identity or location of any of the Horcruxs in this time for fear of facing a death like no other." She turned to those behind her and gestured for them to move away so that she could speak with him in private.

Voldemort smiled a gruesome smile then. He had won to some extent. The forces of the Light had been diminished. He had gained access to Hogwarts and done once could be done again. Although it hardly balanced losing his daughter and finding out she was a traitor. As well as now knowing about his most precious secret. But the blood bond would keep her. . .

"Wait. Why did you say in this time?" he asked

Her smile was feral. It made his skin crawl and his blood run cold. "Oh _dear father_. Did I forget to tell you something. How rude of me. I am from the future. In fact, in just about 5 minutes I will return to my time with the information needed to destroy you once and for all. But don't worry, I will make it fairly painless."

He roared with rage and lifted his wand to her only to be met with a burning sensation over his body. Realizing that it was the oath he had made, he glared at her and promised himself that one day he would stand over her dead body. He would let Bella have her for a few days maybe. Facing her once more he shook his head, "I gave you everything I had. You were my daughter in all but name. I will never forget this. And I will have my revenge." With that he Disapperated away.

Hermione turned to make sure she was alone. She could feel the pull of the Gods returning her to her proper time. She was deeply saddened at this. She did not want to leave just yet. She was leaving her friends and her love. Most would be there waiting for her but some would not. And she wouldn't have the chance to say good-bye. She wondered now how much of the future she had changed. Certainly not enough to make that much difference but enough to notice.

Walking quickly to the forest, she turned once more to see several figures looking confused. They were searching for her, she knew. But they could never know where it was that she was going. She just hoped that they would understand. It was unnerving that it would only be 5 minutes before she saw them again. It would be 20 years for them. Although they would see her start Hogwarts, they would not know it was her until she returned. She would begin to look familiar but they would never connect her with their friend who showed up in the Great Hall one morning. At least not right away.

Sighing, she thought about him. To her it would only have been hours since they had been together. Hours since they had snuck away to the Room of Requirement. Hours since they had kissed by the fire under a sky filled with thousands of stars. Hours since he had asked her to marry him. Hours since she had said yes before thinking about the consequences. Hours since they had made love for the first and last time. Just hours.

But to him it would have been twenty years. Twenty years of wondering what had happened to her. Twenty years of worry and mourning. Twenty years of love turned to anger when he realized that she had known all along that she couldn't stay. Twenty years.

As she felt the spell ending and felt a familiar tug behind her navel she smiled a little. After all she was going to see Harry and Ron in just seconds. Her smile faltered as she knew that he might be there waiting for her. He would know now. And that broke her heart because she knew that he would never accept her again. Nothing would change that. She had broke his heart. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" 'Mione. . 'Mione. Please wake up. Gods you have been missing for a month and then puff. There you are in the Great Hall. Please wake up, Hermione."

She could hear Harry's gentle insistence. She reached for his hand as her eyes opened. "I'm here know Harry. I'm back. And I know. I know where they all are."

Harry knew that she was confused but didn't want to risk having her relapse into a coma again. He just wiped away his tears and hugged her gently as Ron called for Madame Pomfrey.

She came over quickly and ran spell after spell over Hermione before pronouncing her healthy. She left the 3 teenagers alone while she went for the Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor.

"Hermione, What happened. Where were you all this time. Why are you crying 'Mione?"

Under the boys questioning she had started remembering the past year with her friends. She wept softly now as they watched helpless. Dumbledore was the one who answered their questions.

"Boys I do believe that Hermione is exhausted but I will tell you the little that I know. Miss Granger was sent back in time. 20 years back in time. Back to 1978 when the Marauders, Lily and Severus were graduating. She has been with them since the beginning of their seventh year."

Harry and Ron stared open mouthed at the headmaster before turning back to Hermione. She merely nodded and continued her soft sobbing. Dumbledore sat on her bed then and took her hand in his. "My dear I knew it was you as soon as I saw you enter the Hall for your sorting. I couldn't believe that the courageous woman that I knew form back then was the slightly neurotic girl quoting from _Hogwarts: A History._"

She laughed at his attempt. But she looked up mournfully. "Did I really change anything for the better. I mean Lily and James are still gone. Peter still betrayed them. Sirius still fell at the Ministry. What have I done that has made it better?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly then as he turned to the young men beside him. " Gentlemen. I must ask you to leave me with Miss Granger now. I must tell her some things that only she can know. And I must ask you not to press her about these matters. They give us a great advantage against Voldemort and if he knew Hermione had returned he would be hunting her."

Not happy about with the turn of events, but acquiescing to his request, Harry and Ron kissed her goodbye and promised to come back later.

Then Dumbledore turned back to her. "Now my dear. Rest a little and I will be right back."

Laying back on her pillows she wondered why he seemed so happy. She knew that some things had still happened simply because her friends had argued that time should not be messed with and that some things were meant to be. Even if that meant some of them would be sacrificed. Their bravery and selflessness astounded her.

She must have drifted off for a few minutes. She awoke to feel a hand gently brushing her hair back from her face. And another hand holding hers tightly. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked to her left. Her smile would have rivaled the sun on it's best day.

There, holding her hand was Lucius and standing beside him was Narcissa. "Oh Luc. . Cissa. Oh God. You did it. You believed me. I thought you never would. I though I would come back here and it would all be the same. You walked away." Tears coursed down her face as they stood to hug her. She returned the hug fiercely.

"Oh Mione. We were so worried when you disappeared. We thought he had taken you. It was then that we knew. It was then that we realized you were telling the truth. We had to turn then. Not that he ever knew. I have been the proper little pureblood wife. And Lucius has been a spy all these years."

"Oh Luc. I never meant for you to do that."

"I know you didn't but I couldn't let Sev be the hero."

Her smile disappeared immediately then. "How was he. . after I mean. I. . I never told him that I would be leaving. He knew I was from the future but I didn't tell him from when or that I would be returning."

Narcissa looked to Lucius before speaking. He nodded his head and looked away. "Oh Mione he was lost without you. He didn't eat or sleep. He became obsessed with spying. Voldemort didn't really trust him for years after Shaylee disappeared. He had only gained back his trust days before . . before James and Lily died. When he came back 3 years ago Severus was punished again. For days this time. But he took it all. None of us recognized you yet althought it's unbelievable that we didn't. He has been heartbroken since you disappeared. But I don't know if things can work out Mione. He is still so angry about everything. He's your teacher now and 20 years older then you. We asked him to come with us but. . he refused. Said he just couldn't look at you."

Hermione nodded. "I know. I knew then when I was leaving that he might never talk to me again. I knew that I was going to lose him. But I can't regret being with him. It was the single greatest thing I have ever done in my life. He was and is the love of my life. I am just glad that I got to have him at all. But it is also my greatest sorrow because I have caused him so much pain. I am truly sorry for that. I just wish I could tell him."

The three of them, one a teenage girl on the verge of womanhood, the 2 others a little older but filled with deep affection and friendship, held hands then as the younger girl softly cried her heartbreak.

Another set of eyes filled with tears at these words. Turning to walk back to the dungeons he promised himself that he would talk to her tomorrow. Not for long and maybe not ever again but just once. And as he walked away he fingered the ring in his pocket. The ring he had made all those years ago when his life seemed filled with love and purpose. He wondered if it would ever feel that way again.


	2. Chapter 2

Dis: I own nothing. Miss J.K.R. does. God Bless her for letting us use her creations. Especially Snape.

Thank you so much to my reviewers. I will try and update a least once every 2 weeks. I have another story going that takes up my imagination most days and this one isn't getting my undivided attention that it deserves. But thanks for waiting.

Hermione woke to the sun's rays streaming in through the hospital wing windows. For a second she wondered why Lily and James were not there as they so often were when she awoke. Then she remembered that she was back in her own time. And Lily and James were dead. Tears filled her brown eyes and her heart ached for her friends.

Lucius and Narcissa had returned to Malfoy Manor the night before but not before promising that they would be back today to visit. Hermione was very curious as to some of the things that told her they needed to explain. She hoped one of them was Draco. She didn't know how things had turned out after the changes she had made but she hoped that he had not been raised even in fake hatred.

She wished that Severus would come see her. But it was simply that. A wish. She and Lucius had talked late into the night, long after Narcissa had gone back home. He had told her that Severus was just never the same. He steadily removed every reminder of her over the years. But it wasn't until last month when she had gone missing that any of them had realized who she was. And it hit Severus the hardest. He had in essence lost her twice. But knowing that she had been here all these years and the way he had treated her, it had broken him again.

Hermione had unsuccessfully tried to hold back her grief at losing 20 years of her friends lives as well as causing her love 20 years of grief. And as he had done the very first night he had met her, Lucius took her into his arms and held her until she fell asleep. And as she had done the time before, upon waking she laughed and wondered who would have ever thought Lucius Malfoy capable of such feeling.

She was brought out of her musing by footsteps coming toward her bed. The screens were in place so she could not see who it was. She hoped it was Severus but then again she hoped it wasn't. She wanted and needed to see him, but at the same time she didn't know if she could be in his presence and have him reject her when she reached for him.

"Mione?"

"REMUS!" she cried.

Remus Lupin walked around the screen and into Hermione's outstretch arms.

"Oh God Mione. I am so glad to see you. It's been. . .well it's been 20 years for me, as well as a little over a month. And for you it's been 14 hours I think?" He said laughing a little.

"Oh Remus leave it to you." But Hermione was laughing as well. She did become somber very quickly though. "Remus, why did nothing change? Why did James and Lily not listen to me? Why didn't Sirius read my letter? Why is nothing that I tried to change, changed?"

Remus sighed and looked to the floor. He raised his wand and transfigured a nearby cart, into a chair for himself. The anguish on his face made Hermione regret asking but she couldn't help it. Lucius and Narcissa had filled her in on the events from their lives. But as all her friends had decided to play all the roles they had been dictated from birth, they had gone their separate ways to keep the others safe. Now she needed to know about her Marauders and Lily.

"When you left Mione, you left a gap that was hard to replace. None of us knew what to think and Severus just shut himself off from everyone. Luc, Cissa and the rest of us made the decision to go along with history but change the worst of it. Luc and Cissa married. He became a Death Eater but also a spy. Dumbledore decided that his taking the mark was for the best and everything was recorded in a Pensieve to ensure his innocence should anything happen. Which of course we knew would happen. James, Lily and Sirius knew that in order for Harry to fulfill the prophecy he would have to be marked. Which meant that they would have to die. Oh Mione you would have been so proud of them. They were so strong and brave. The only difference was Peter. Instead of no one knowing that he became the secret keeper, everyone did. Peter was oblivious to this. He betrayed James and Lily and because of the precautions we took Sirius was never held to blame. He still fell. . . into the veil because he was one of the Aurors that answered the call to the Ministry that night."

"Apparently, it was always his fate and nothing you tried to do was going to change that. When the call came in he knew. Dammit, he knew Mione, and he went anyway because he knew that Harry and you were going to be there. He knew Mione. He knew who you were. Had known since you were 11 and came to Hogwarts for the first time. He was the only one of us that did. He told me in a letter that was part of his will. Which, in typical Sirius fashion, couldn't be found until Harry stood in the middle of the Hall and cursed him for hiding it. Harry screamed that he was a rotten git and they were in danger of losing the house to the next eligible Black in the family, which turned out to be Bellatirx.. There was a flash of light and a Howler appeared for Harry. The jest of it was Harry was a prat and shouldn't be yelling at the deceased. Then the will showed up along with letters for Harry, me and . . you Mione. I have kept it the past year and half until I knew you would understand it."

He reached into his pocket then and hauled out a yellowed parchment with her name written on it. With trembling hands she opened it and motioned for Remus to stay. She figured she'd need the support when she was finished.

_Dear Mione,_

_I sit here in my guest quarters at Hogwarts. I am currently watching over my Godson Harry whom I have not spoken to in 10 years. I have watched over him all his life from afar in order to protect him. Protect him from those who would worship him and those who would seek revenge. He does not know about me yet. But I know all about him. In fact, thanks to you I know everything there is to know about his life for the next six years. Not sure he's going to thank you for that sweetie._

_I watched you walk in tonight. I did not recognize you at first. But after a few minutes, I looked beyond that nervous, chattering little girl and saw the nervous chattering girl who hexed me with a slug puking hex when I turned _Snape's _hair pink. Just kidding. I could hardly reconcile the brave courageous woman with that little girl. Bu then I saw your confident smile and suddenly there you were. It was so good to see you after all these years._

_I know by now you must have returned from the past. I hope that you aren't too mad at us. James, Lily and I. We had to do what we thought best Mione. Harry must fulfil his fate as must I. Please forgive me. _

_No one else is aware of your identity. At least not yet. I have left letters for Harry and Remus as well. Hopefully explaining some things. But I want to explain something to you as well my Mione._

_I had to go to the Ministry that night. It was my fate and I could not run away from it. Just as it was James and Lily's fate. This was the one way that we could ensure that the Prophecy would remain true. If we had not, how could we have lived with ourselves knowing that Voldemort had been aloud to live and cause more death and destruction._

_That being said, I have one more point to reiterate. _

_THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT. _

_You did everything, you could. The fact that I was able to watch over Harry all those years and not be in Azkaban has meant more to me then you could possibly know. I thank you for that my Mione._

_Now, don't grieve for me. I have lived these past 18 years as fully as I could ever have imagined. And I want you to do the same thing. Watch over Harry and Ron. The things they get into are beyond human comprehension. If you weren't there for them. . I shudder to think what would happen. It reminds me of another place and time, when you were protecting another bunch of boys. Yes I said boys. Watch over Remus too. He is the last Marauder now and I don't know how well he is taking it. _

_Hermione. . .Sev needs you. Don't let him push you away. Don't let him tell you he doesn't love you. He has never stopped. And before you ask how I know this I will plead the fifth. (I just love Muggle sayings). All I can say is 20 year old Whiskey is a very potent after dinner drink. Especially if you drink the entire bottle._

_I love you Mione. Don't forget that. You were. . are one of the best friends I have ever had. You taught me so much. Not the lest of which was how to grow up. Take care of yourself and tell everyone, yes Luc and Cissa too, that I love and miss them._

_With great and unending love,_

_Siri_

Hermione had been crying quietly since she had opened the letter. Remus was very worried about what Sirius might have written. But at certain points he saw a smile and then a quiet laugh. God Bless Sirius to have given her some comfort from beyond the veil.

When Hermione finished reading, she wiped her face and looked up at Remus. She nodded her head and spoke softly.

"Remus. If you could gather Harry, Ron, Luc, Cissa and Professor Dumbledore. I think that I should start telling my story. Harry and Ron need to know everything but I will need you, Luc and Cissa to help me to remember it all. As well as fill in things that happened after. . after I left."

"Of course Mione. Just rest now while I get everyone. I will get everyone to come after breakfast. Although Albus will have come up with some pretense for Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy to show up here. But I imagine that he can spin something up." He answered her smiling.

"Oh there is no need for that my old friend. After all, you didn't think that we would be able to stay away for very long, did you?" Lucius said softly right in Remus ear.

The werewolf turned sharply and glared at the tall blond man standing right behind him. It didn't last very long as he was dragged into a tight hug. He returned it with the same affection. "It has been too long Luc. Much too long."

Lucius nodded in agreement. "Yes Remus it has been. I need apologize for the slanderous remarks and for costing you your job three years ago. It was. . .beyond my control." The true sadness and regret were clearly evident in the man's eyes.

"It is all right Lucius. I know you had no choice." Remus' words comforted Lucius some what.

Hermione looked at these men who had become just two of the greatest friends in her life. She realized that it wasn't only she that had given up so much.

"Now boys. . .Well that's a bit weird isn't it. I mean each of you is old enough to be my father." She teased.

Both men looked upset by that. "Excuse me Hermione Granger, but not all of us can jump 20 years into the future in a matter of minutes and still look beautiful." Lucius drawled.

"What's this Lucius? Still, hitting on my best friend after all these years. She won't fall for it anymore now then she did then." Narcissa sniped.

They all laughed then easing the tension and emotional strain. As the laughter died down, Dumbledore, Harry and Ron entered into the room. The younger boys ran to Hermione, hugging her, wide eyed at the fact that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were standing next to her bed.

Harry was the first to speak. "Professor, Remus, Hermione. What's going on? Why are the Malfoy's here?"

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron then. "Guys. Do you remember the day I disappeared?"

Both nodded. It had been one of the worst days either of them had ever had. Especially for Harry. He had lost so much in his life already, that the loss of one of his best friends had almost destroyed him.

"Hermione. We were lost without you. Merlin. Ron even gave up Quidditch to be able to search for you." Harry answered her.

Hermione looked over in great surprise at the red-haired boy. He blushed under her gaze and nodded quickly.

She smiled at him. "Ron. I don't know what to say. Now if you tell me that you just couldn't eat with worry I'll die of shock."

Ron stopped smiling for a second then. "That's not funny Hermione. We were so worried."

She reddened, not realizing that he couldn't endure the teasing so soon.

"Besides. . . I had to keep up my strength to look for you didn't I?" he teased.

She glared at him before smacking him with a pillow.

"Okay. Well, after leaving Arthimancy, I headed down to Potions. I was walking on the main staircase near that portrait of Hogwarts. The one of just the school." Seeing them nod, she continued. "Well as I was walking by, something caught my eye. Near the entrance to the school, I saw four figures. They seemed to be walking closer and were getting bigger with each step. I couldn't move to walk away. When they stopped at the front of the painting, I could see them clearly. It was Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. I was shocked. They had never appeared together in any portrait that I had ever read about. But here they were staring straight at me. I must have looked ridiculous standing there with my mouth hung open. Actually, I know I did because Godric Gryffindor laughed at me. That shook me from my stupor. And that was when they started speaking."

_Flashback_

"You are starting to resemble a goldfish Miss Granger." Gryffindor said.

"Oh my God. You're Godric Gryffindor." She stammered.

"Yes I am my dear. And these are my friends. Of course I don't suppose I need to introduce you now do I?" he replied.

"No, sir. I am very familiar with all of you."

"Yes Miss Granger, that has come to our attention. You are a very intelligent and well-read witch. Someone I believe once called you the brightest witch of your age? They are quite correct. In fact, I would have to say you are one the brightest witches that have ever graced these halls. Wouldn't you say so, Salazar?" The dark-haired Rowena asked.

The other wizard looked a little put out at having to answer. "Yes, yes. Of course she is. I never said that Muggle born's shouldn't be allowed to learn. Just not at Hogwarts. Course that doesn't matter now, does it?"

Helga answered for them. "Of course not Sal, dear. But, please, we don't have much time. We need to send her."

Hermione was quiet up til this point. "Send her. . Send me where?"

Godric was the one who answered her. "You see my dear. Salazar's heir," he shot a pointed glare at the other man, "has become too great a threat to our beloved school. And he needs to be stopped. But in order to do so, there are certain things that need to be done. First off, I believe you know of his Horcruxs?"

Hermione nodded her head. Yes, Dumbledore had told Harry, Ron and herself of them at the end of last year. They had been doing research on them in any spare time they had. Of course, they had come up with very good ideas about what they were. In fact, they believe that they had identified all of them. However, their whereabouts still evaded them.

Godric continued. "Well, they must all be destroyed. But he has hidden them well. If they are not destroyed then he will take over the Wizarding world and destroy it. We cannot allow that to happen. So we are going to send you into the past. 20 years I believe, right as Tom Riddle is gaining his power and actually making several of his horcruxs. You will attend Hogwarts as a seventh year student. And you will get to him. However you can. What I mean my dear," seeing the confused look on her face, "is that you will join him."

But he need not have explained, for the wheels in Hermione's mind were already turning. Yes, she could go back, find out what they were and where he was going to place them. Get close enough to learn his secrets and weaknesses. Hmm. . .yes. Maybe. . That would work.

The founders were quiet as they watched this young woman with fascination. Not only had she not rejected them outright as foolish portraits but she was actually forming a plan in her mind about what she would do. She hadn't even complained or questioned.

"Are you sure she's one of yours Godric? She has much loyalty for the school and Potter." Helga Hufflepuff asked.

"Yes, Godric. Are you sure? She is extremely intelligent and mature for her years." Rowena Ravenclaw asked.

"I think that hat of yours screwed up, Godric. I can feel the scheme she is coming up with from here." Salazar Slytherin said.

"Bollocks on you all. She hasn't even questioned our plan. She beings in Gryffindor with the courageous." Godric Gryffindor exclaimed.

_End Flashback_

"Mione. . .Come off it." Ron said.

Hermione blushed. "Okay, well maybe that last part didn't happen.

_Flashback_

"I assume that you are going to give me some advantage to help me." Hermione stated.

"Yes, we are young one."Ravenclaw said. "I am giving you whatever knowledge I possessed in this life. You will be able to use this to educate those around you and give you more free time to fulfill your task."

"I am giving you my compassion and the ability to inspire loyalty in even the darkest of souls. There are some that will need it and you may be able to help them find a different path." Hufflepuff said.

"I am giving you my ability to be cunning. But I am also giving you something else. Place your hand on the frame of the portrait, please." Slytherin commanded.

Upon doing so, Hermione felt a sharp prick and was astounded to see a needle. She looked at the wizard with a harsh look on her face. "What the bloody hell was that?"

He laughed at her swearing. "That my dear was your ticket to getting close to that descendent of mine. You now have Slytherin blood running thru your veins. It will give off a resonance that once he senses, will not be able to resist. He will never know why but he will be compelled to have you join him. And with this you will be able to manipulate him."

Hermione's eyes widened at that but nodded her head.

"Now my dear. I don't know what else I can give you. You are in my house because you are and possess everything a Gryffindor should. But I will give you this. It is the ability to see beyond what is shown. Sort of like an Empath. If someone is lying, you will know. If someone is upset, you will know." Godric informed her.

"Thank you so much. I only hope I can do this. How will I know when to come back?" she asked.

Salazar spoke then. "As soon as you have found out about the last of the Horcruxs, you will have 24 hours before the spell will end. Time will pass differently. A year there will be a month here. But do not take too long my dear."

Hermione acknowledged that with a tilt of her head.

"Are you ready young one?" Godric asked her.

"Yes. I am."

"Good then place your hands on the portrait. Good. Now when we begin to chant, stay very still. You will awaken in this very spot and someone will come along and find you. These first two people are very important. Make them your first friends. You may recognize then but don't let on. In your bag you will find everything that you need. A new name. All required papers. And don't worry about money. I have included the key to my personal vault. The goblins will be very discreet and not ask questions. Oh yes. We, of course are giving you a temporary boost to your powers. It will put you on the same level as Tom Riddle. After all, _PureBloods_, should be powerful. Now Hermione my dear, are you ready?"

"Yes. Send me back."

_End flashback_

"And when I woke up I was in 1977." Hermione finished.

All of them were speechless. Not even Remus or Lucius had known how she had been sent back. After she told them about being from the future, she had just said it was an intervention of fate. Yes indeed it was. The four founders no less.

"Well, I would never have imagined that the founders would get involved to this extent." Dumbledore stated.

"Who were the people that found you Mione?" Harry asked.

Hermione's eyes filled up with tears and turned away from him. It was Remus that answered for her. "It was Lily and James, Harry. Your parents found her and took her to the hospital wing. They were. . . . her first friends."

Harry swallowed nervously. "Did,. . .did you tell them, Hermione?"

"Yes Harry, I did." She whispered.

Harry glanced at Remus and he nodded in silent agreement. "I think you had better start at the beginning Hermione and tell Harry and Ron everything."

"Yes, I know but. . .there are some things that he needs to explain as well. But I'm afraid that he won't help me." Her heart ache was as noticeable as the tears trailing down her face.

"I do believe that I once told you the difference of that. I was and always will be here to help you Hermione."

Everyone turned to see the figure walking toward the bed then. Lucius and Narcissa relaxed with relief and even Remus seemed pleased to see the Potions Master. Harry and Ron both became rigid at the familiarity in Snape's voice.

"Sev. . Professor. ." she started.

"Miss Granger. I have come because I know you will need some help recalling everything. And you will need some things clarified about what happened after you left. Let us get on with it." Snape spoke in a flat tone.

Holding back emotions and more tears, Hermione inclined her head in agreement.

"Yes let's. Once Godric was finished explaining I placed my hands on the portrait and was. . .sucked is the best word, thru the painting and spit back out. Sounds funny but it was painful. I lay there for a few seconds and then. . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Dis: I own nothing. Miss J.K.R. does. I'm just having fun!

* * *

"James, that is just ridiculous. You can not say that you and Sirius had nothing to do with Sev' accident. It has your. . .your signature written all over it." Lily Evans, Head Girl argued.

"Lily. I swear. It was not me. It may have, notice I say may have, been Sirius. But you didn't hear that from me." James Potter pleaded.

"I don't understand why you three refuse to grow up. I have had this argument with Sev too and. . . James who's that on the floor. Excuse me, are you alright?"

Hermione groaned and raised her head. Or she tried to, but it hurt so much that she just slumped back down. Damn the founders. Why didn't they warn her about this. She thought she heard faint laughter in the background.

_Now, now my dear Hermione. Or should I say Athena Thomson. _Gryffindor smirked. _Greek Goddess of Wisdom. Not a bad comparison either. Good luck my dear. If you have need of us come to the portrait. It will lead you to us. Oh yes. We have decided that it may be best if you aren't in my house this time around. You will need friends in all houses but it is especially important that you have no prejudices against any one house. Hence Gryffindor's being the first to greet you. They will be friends with you from now on. It is in Lily's nature to believe in first impressions. All the information of who you are, why you are here and your background is now residing in your mind. It will come to you when needed. Good bye, Hermione._

The Head Boy and Girl watched as the young woman on the floor seemed to be having an internal battle with herself. But then she turned her head and looked at them. Her eyes seemed to register shock and recognition, but it was quickly replaced with a blank look.

"Yes thank you. I slipped on the last step and knocked the wind out of myself." Hermione answered softly. Even if it had only been a couple of hours since she had last seen Harry, her heart ached with the knowledge it would be a very long time before she saw him again. And seeing his face on one person and his emerald eyes on another knowing the fate that lay ahead for these two was overwhelming.

James and Lily looked at each other. The sadness resonating in her voice could almost be felt. Almost as if it were solid enough to take hold of.

"I've never seen you before. My name is Lily Evans. This is James Potter. We're Head Boy and Girl here at Hogwarts. Can we help you?" Lily asked.

"Yes please if you would. My name is Athena Thomson and I need to see the Headmaster. I am a transfer student from _Scholeio para Skoteinos kai Foteions Magikos _in Greece. But I'm not sure if I shouldn't go to the hospital wing first just to be sure I didn't scramble my brains by the fall." Hermione said half kidding and half serious. She wasn't sure where the story had come from but she assumed it was a little gift from Ravenclaw or more probably Slytherin.

Lily looked at her thoughtfully and nodded. "Yes of course. I'll just get your bag and we can leave your truck her for now."

James reached down and took hold of Hermione's hand. "Allow me my dear." He offered with a flourished bow.

Hesitating for only a moment, Hermione took the offered hand and stood. "Thank you very much. I doubt I would even know where to start looking for anything here. My school was about a third of this size."

"Yeah it takes a bit of getting use to. But then we've had 6 years to do so. I'm sure that after a few weeks you'll remember." Lily assured her.

With that the three set off for the hospital wing. Once there, Lily and James explained what had happened and Madame Pomfrey checked Hermione out. After pronouncing her healthy, she handed her a potion for headaches and set them on there way with instructions to come back should Hermione feel anything else. Hermione laugher to herself. The school's medi-witch was the same abrupt but caring woman in any time.

James and Lily talked softly as they lead Hermione to the Headmaster's office. Hermione could her them though as they were still arguing over Sirius latest prank on Snape. Hermione herself was not found of the Potions Master but she found herself agreeing with Lily. In her time, Snape was a spy and a good one who risked his life many times to ensure others safety. Shaking her head she stopped next to the young couple at the stone gargoyle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Toblerone," Lily sighed in exasperation as the stone moved back and steps started to rise out of the ground. "Really, the Headmaster will develop diabetes from all those sweets that he consumes."

"Come on now Lily. I know you love those Lemon Drops he is always offering people." James quipped.

Again Hermione had to stifle a giggle. She could sympathize with Lily. Those blasted Lemon Drops that were assuredly spiked with calming draught.

"This way Athena." Lily turned to her and said. "I must warn you though. Our headmaster is a kind, caring, brilliant man. But he can be absolutely mind boggling and daft when he wants to be. I however think it is all act to lure you in."

"Quite right you are my dear Miss Evan's." Dumbledore's voice rang out from the open office door.

Hermione chocked back a laugh at Lily's horrified look and James outright burst of laughter.

"Well, Headmaster I would like to apologize but you wouldn't accept anyway. You would only assure me that I am right or at least close to the truth. But I will apologize for saying it out loud to a new student. But only because she doesn't know you yet and can't know that I am speaking from experience." Lily said with her head held high in a stubborn glare.

To this the head master only smiled softly and his eyes twinkled brightly. "Oh my dear Lily you certainly are a breathe of fresh air."

Lily blushed at the complement. James gave the older wizard a mockingly stern glare. "That's enough old man. Stop hitting on my girlfriend."

Hermione was a little shocked at James' familiarity with Dumbledore. But again she was surprise when the headmaster only laughed.

"Now my dear. Who are you exactly and what can I do for you?" Dumbledore said suddenly, looking towards her.

"Headmaster Dumbledore. My name is Athena Thomson. I have arrived from _Scholeio para Skoteinos kai Foteions Magikos _in Greece. I was led to believe my headmistress had notified you about my transfer. I apologize for the intrusion. I was to have arrived some days ago to settle in before coming here but had some trouble with the international floo system." Hermione rattled off.

_Bloody hell, Slytherin. You gave me a little more than your ability to be cunning I think._

"Well Miss Thomson, I have not received a letter but rest assured that you are welcome here. You said you are from Scholeio? That is a very exclusive school. May I ask why you have transferred to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have finished the entire 7 year curriculum already and received my N.E.W.T. equivalent. However, Hogwarts has a much more advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts course as well as Potions. I am aiming for my Master's in both but needed a N.E.W.T. from Hogwarts in order to do so. I am testing out for my Newts in March and I will be testing for my Master's in both in April." Hermione calmly lied.

"Wow, Athena. You must be extremely smart. I am envious." Lily said while looking at the other in amazement.

"Don't let her fool you Athena. Lily is top of our class in everything but Potions and there she is second only to Sniv. . . I mean Snape."James quickly amended under Lily's glare.

"Actually, Severus will be testing for his Masters in Potions in April as well Miss Thomson. It would perhaps advantageous to you both to become study partners. I will warn you though. Severus Snape can be a little standoffish. But he is a brilliant young man." Dumbledore said.

James snorted at that. " Yeah a little standoffish is an understatement."

"You know Mr. Potter. You should never judge a book by it's cover nor should you speak ill of someone when they are not here to defend themselves. You may not know everything about their lives and until you do, you should not judge them." Hermione said coldly. She wasn't fond of Snape but he was a brave man and she respected him.

James was a little shocked by her speech but ducked his head when both Lily and Dumbledore nodded their agreement and looked at him.

"You are right Athena. It's a bad habit of mine. But I have known Snape for 6 years and it is hard to change my attitude after so long. I apologize." James said softly. But Hermione could see he meant it. She knew that the Whomping Willow incident must still play on his mind. It certainly played on Professor Snape's mind, if what Harry said was true.

"Apology accepted James. I am. . .sensitive about certain things and did not mean to come across as a bossy-know-it-all. Unfortunately, it is in my nature." Hermione smiled at him and James returned the smile.

"Well, Miss Thomson. Since it is Sunday and classes don't start until tomorrow, we will sort you tonight. Unless you would rather be sorted here, now in my office." Dumbledore question her.

"No, sir. I wish to be sorted as any first year would there first time in Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Very well my dear. James and Lily, could you show Miss Thomson around Hogwarts til dinner?"

"Actually, Headmaster. I have something to discuss with you in private if I may, first." Hermione asked.

Dumbledore gave her a strange look. "Of course. James and Lily. Why don't you come back in about half an hour?" he said looking to Hermione for conformation.

Hermione nodded. Half an hour would be enough time. She wasn't going to disclose everything. Some things would have to be kept secret for now.

With a quick good bye and a promise to be back shortly, James and Lily left.

Dumbledore looked to her now and she could see the questions burning in his eyes. He knew that no letter had been sent and that she was not a student in Greece's prestigious school.

"Now. . .Who are you really and what is it you want here?"

Hermione shivered a little as she felt Dumbledore's power flood the office. It was no mistake that Voldemort feared this man. And she knew his first priority was the students and the school's safety and protection.

"Sir. My name is. . .not important. I am from the future. I have been sent back in time to discover some vital information. I am a seventh year Gryffindor student here at Hogwarts and I a member of the Order of the Phoenix."

If the situation were not so serious, Hermione would have laughed at the shocked expression on the Headmaster's face. In all her years of knowing the great wizard, she had never seen him speechless.

"You will forgive me if I do not take this at face value, young lady. I am curious as to how you know about the Order though." Dumbledore asked with great consternation.

"You, yourself told me and 2 of my best friends about the order. It was you that inducted us into the Order. My best friend Ha. . my best friend is very, very important in this war."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful at this. "Does this mean that Lord Voldemort is still alive in your furture?"

Seeing the opportunity to prove herself to Dumbledore, she answered calmly. "Yes, the hypocritical, insane, half-blood Tom Marvolo Riddle is still around in my time. Although, for a few years he was incapacitated."

Dumbledore eye's grew wider. "Not many people know of his true heritage. Tell me how long have you known about the Heir of Ravenclaw."

Hermione smirked. "I know nothing of the Heir of Ravenclaw. However, the Heir of Slytherin I know quite a lot about. Especially after speaking with Moaning Myrtle."

If Dumbledore was shocked with her last statement, he gave no sign of it. "Very well Miss Thomson. I believe you. Can you tell me what it is you are to do here?"

"I am to infiltrate the Death Eaters and find out about his plans for immortality. I am not to change anything here but bring the information back with me. I will be here til I retrieve this information. Well, I am not to change certain things that would disrupt the timeline. However, I have been given a mild suggestion that there are a few things that can be coaxed into changing." Hermione said.

Looking thoughtful, Dumbledore smiled. "Well then my dear, you have my full support and should you need anything, let me know. I will assist you in any way that I can."

"Thank you so much sir. I say that to you quite a lot, actually." Hermione laughed.

With that, Lily and James knocked on the door and Hermione followed them back down the steps. To her surprise they were not alone. Three other figures stood at the bottom. Hermione held her breath as she realized who they must be.

_Don't react. Stay calm. Please Merlin, help me._

"Athena, I want you to meet our best friends. This tall black haired menace is Sirius Black. Do not believe a word that comes out of his mouth" James said.

"Hey, James! Don't believe a word he says." Sirius said while taking Hermione's hand and kissing it softly. "My complete and utter pleasure to meet you, Goddess."

Hermione barely held back the tears as she smiled at her best friends godfather. "The pleasure is mine. And if you are going to call me Goddess than shouldn't you be on your knees?"

Everyone laughed at Sirius expression. It was not usual for a girl to completely evade his charms. He'd have to work on that. After all, Athena really was a beautiful girl.

"Down boy." Lily warned, seeing that look in Sirius eyes. He flushed but stepped back.

"This is Remus Lupin. He is a prefect here and all around nice guy." James continued.

"Nice to meet you Athena. Lily says that you are from Scholeio in Greece. You must be very gifted. That is a very selective school." Remus said.

"Nice to meet you as well Remus. And yes it is a selective school. But my whole family has gone there so I was an alumni by the time I was 5 years old."

"Right, well the last of us is Peter Pettigrew." James stated.

Hermione froze then. She couldn't help it. The others she could control her emotions around. But the rage she felt towards the traitorous rat was unparalleled. The air got a little colder and Peter stepped back from her.

"Athena. Are you okay?" Lily asked with concern.

"Yes. . I. . Forgive me. Nice to meet you Peter. I'm sorry. It's just you reminded me of someone who hurt a friend of mine greatly. Please forgive me. It is nice to meet you." Hermione managed to stutter out. She only hoped that her explanation would be sufficient.

Apparently it was as Peter shook her hand with a smile. The others had tensed at her first reaction but they too relaxed quickly.

"Alright then. Peter you grab her trunk. Remus, her bag. James you grab Lily and me. . .I'll grab Athena." Sirius barked out orders.

Hermione could only laugh as Sirius took her hand and pulled her towards the staircases. He reminded her very much of the Sirius from her time but so much more filled with life. In no time the five of them were giving her the grand tour. Hermione could only smile at the Marauders antics and Lily's indulgent smile.

Soon they headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione was worried. She knew that she was not going to be sorted into Gryffindor. She hoped it was Ravenclaw. But she wondered if having Salazar Slytherin's blood flowing threw her veins was going to affect the Sorting Hat.

"I am worried about the sorting." She confess to Remus and Lily. "What if I'm not in your house? Will you still want to be friends with me?"

Remus smiled at her. "Of course Athena. No matter what house. Even if it's Slytherin."

Lily tutted at him. "Really Remus, you sound as bad as Sirius." She turned to Hermione. "You are smart, funny and lovely. I have friends in all houses and I will be proud to say you are my friend."

Hermione was a little overwhelmed at Lily's declaration. Never in all the years since she'd known him, had she ever pitied Harry more than that moment. She already knew that Lily was an amazing person and she wished Harry had had a chance to know his mother.

Sirius caught wind of the conversation. "You won't get sorted into the snake pit Athena. But if you do I will do my best to rescue you every chance you get."

Hermione smiled at him. "I'll hold you to that Sirius. And if you keep your word, I may hold more than that to you."

The other's laughed at Sirius' flushed face. Hermione was a little surprised at herself but knew that nothing would come of it. She thought of Sirius as an uncle and friendship was all he was going to get aside of flirting.

_My dear, that was positively Slytherin of you. No they have no choice but to be loyal to you or go back on their word. I am so proud of you._

Hermione smirked inwardly. Yes it had be sly of her. It must be the blood. There was an answering chuckle to that thought.

As she entered the Hall with the others, she recalled her own sorting and looked upwards. She remembered to be awestruck over the ceiling and ask questions. It was funny to hear Lily quote from _Hogwarts: A History._

As the others sat, she walked to the head table where Professor McGonagall was waiting with the Sorting Hat.

Dumbledore stood as she approached and smiled at her. "Students. You attention please. As a result of some floo trouble, we have a student joining us this evening. This is Athena Thomson from _Scholeio para Skoteinos kai Foteions Magikos _in Greece. She has finished her curriculum there and has come here to take her Newts for DADA and Potions. She will also be testing out for her Masters in both these studies in April. As a result she will be sorted now."

The announcement effected each table differently. Hufflepuffs smiled with welcome. Ravenclaw looked with interest at their most likely new house mate. After all the Greek school was known for it's intellectuals. Especially one testing for 2 Masters before they even graduate. Gryffindor was curious until they saw the Marauders and Lily smiling and waving to Athena.

But it was Slytherin that was the most curious. Most didn't care one way or the other unless she was a pure blood. But there were several 7th years that looked with interest. Firstly Narcissa Black. She could have been put in Ravenclaw and it would be nice to get another female intellect to room with. Secondly was Lucius Malfoy. He wondered if his Lord would be interested in her. A Masters in Dark Arts Defense and Potions. He was trying to woe Severus but was making small head way. Maybe she was what he needed instead. The last person looking with great interest was the afore mentioned male. He looked at the beautiful girl sitting on the stool waiting to put on the hat. Beautiful and interested in Potions. Sort of like his Lily. But this girl attracted him more than Lily ever had. He hoped she was put in Slytherin.

Hermione jumped up on the stool. _Here we go again, _she thought.

'Well, well. Miss Granger. What do we have here? Ah I see. Godric and the others sent you. Hmm. . .yes. . .Well as they have promised. . .yes they will stay by your side. . .and the other houses don't have the feud. . .you will unite some of them. . .ah. . .Harry. . .hmm. . .I wish you the best of luck my dear. If you should need to talk please come to me. I have every memory up to and including the last sorting you attended. I may be of help if you need it. Oh yes. . .just so you know. . he wanted to be in Ravenclaw but family dictated Slytherin. Yes. . .that is who I mean. Now then shall we get it over with. . . ._SLYTHERIN!_

_

* * *

_

_Scholeio para Skoteinos kai Foteions Magikos _School of Light and Dark Magic ( rough translation so I apologize in advance for any errors.)


	4. Chapter 4

Dis: I own nothing. Miss J.K.R. does. I'm just having fun!!

* * *

Athena released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She had figured as much. _Hmm. . . Slytherin, _she thought. _Well, I assume that there is a reason for this. I wonder if what Helga said is true. Maybe there is someone who needs to be shown the way to the Light. _She schooled her expression to one of neutrality. She looked over to the Slytherin table and saw them clapping. She looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Lily and the Marauders clapping as well. Sirius didn't even look all that upset. And to prove his point he stood up and called out in a loud voice.

"Oi! Athena, you'll make the dungeons worth visiting."

Everyone laughed, even some of the Slytherins. But it was Snape's expression that caught her off guard. He looked livid. She could only guess that he was upset with Black's comment.

But in reality it was the fact that Black seemed to be on friendly terms with Athena, that upset Severus. _Black usually hates all things Slytherin, _he thought. _So why is it that a new girl, albeit a beautiful girl, sorted into the snake pit would be the exception. I'm certain they don't know each other. Hopefully, she will have more sense than to want anything more from them._

Athena decided then and there that she was going to make Severus her next friend. It wasn't just that she already knew things about the future professor. It was also because she knew, he was her intellectual equal here and now. And he could also be her ticket to Voldemort.

As she walked to the table to sit down, she glanced at Dumbledore. He gave her an almost imperceptible nod and clapped his hands for the feast to begin.

"Hi. I'm Athena. Well, I guess you heard that. Do you mind if I sit here with you?" Athena asked Severus.

Severus looked up at her with a little shock on his face. "No. . .no I don't mind at all, Miss Thomson. Have a seat."

"Thank you so much. .um. ." She drifted off.

"My apologizes. Severus Snape, 7th year." He said with a pale blush at forgetting to introduce himself.

"No apologizes necessary, Mr. Snape. And please, call me Athena. It's nice to meet you." She said while holding out her hand.

Severus took the hand offered and felt a tingle as his potions calloused hand meet with her soft and warm one. "The pleasure is mine." Severus said quietly. "And please do me the pleasure of addressing me as Severus."

"So I hear that you will be taking your Potions Master in April as well?" Athena asked.

"Yes, I am." Severus answered quietly. He looked toward Lucius as he said this and noticed the gleam in the other teen's eyes. _Damn, _he thought. _He is just going to keep pushing and pushing about a meeting with his Master. Merlin, _

_I hope he doesn't try to seduced Athena with his utter tripe._

"Well, Professor Dumbledore suggested that we get together a few nights a week and study. You know, theory one night, practical another. Maybe even some experimental research?" Athena nervously asked the dark haired boy.

Severus held back the look of shock threatening to claim his face. This new, smart, intelligent girl who had already met the Marauders, wanted to get together with him. . .voluntarily? Of course, it was just for study, but still. He knew that Sirius Black would have warned her all about Slytherins and of him especially. _Was this a game?, _he wondered.

Seeing the blank look on Severus' face and the feelings of suspicion and apprehension rolling off him , Athena reasoned right away that he was pondering her interest in him. _Must be thinking that Sirius and the other's put me up to it. Hmm, have to disavow him of that right now!_

"Severus, look. Lily explained the. . .animosity between you and the Marauders, I think they are called? But really. I have just arrived here. I have no house prejudices, nor any against another student. I really do want to work with you. No one at my other school was near my level of skill at Potions. However, Lily has told me that you are the best in the school and on your way to being the premier Potions expert in Britain. I just want the chance to work with someone who is as passionate about this work as I am. Please, it is a lot to ask, but please trust me." Athena pleaded. Knowing her future Potions professor as she did, she dropped her outer most Occlumency shields she had erected and allowed him to see the truth of her statements, without allowing him to delve to deep.

Severus looked at her critically. She seemed to be telling the truth. His natural gift of Occlumency and Legillency helped him make his decision. He didn't feel right, looking in her mind but it was just a brief glance and the knowledge that she really did want to work with him lightened his heart and eased his guilt. Perhaps he would have another true friend besides Lily after all.

"Alright, Miss Thom. . .I mean Athena. I would be pleased to work with you. Lily is my only rival at Potions and even she gets frustrated with me after 3 or 4 hours. It will be nice to have someone to collaborate with who won't smack the back of my head and leave in the middle of a potion." Severus joked.

Athena breathed a sigh of relief and gave him a brilliant smile. She didn't know just how early in life Severus had begun to mistrust people, but she was glad that he had let his guard down long enough for her to earn some measure of trust with him.

"Excellent. I was thinking we could start tomorrow night. Theory and then review what we have each done in the past. Then maybe Wednesday night we can do some practical. And then if you have nothing planned, Friday night we can experiment a little.

Professor Dumbledore has offered to give us an unused classroom in the dungeons to set up a private lab. Whenever you are free next week, we can go to Hogsmeade and get some equipment." Athena said in a rush. She had always loved potions and she was flushed from the excitement of having a lab all to their own. Being so caused her to miss the look of amazement on Severus face.

Dumbledore had offered him a classroom before and he had declined saying that the school's lab was good enough for him. Professor Slughorn let him have access to it as much as he wanted. It was more the point of not having a lot of money to buy his own equipment. His father, although proud that his son excelled in Potions, believed that the family fortune should be used to finance his _Master._ Another fool, bowing down to a madman. He strengthened his resole again, to refuse the Dark Mark.

But what amazed him the most about Athena's excited babble, was that she really wanted to spend 3 nights a week with him. And a Friday night at that.

"Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, yes? That works for me, but I insist that if anything comes up that you want to do on those nights, that you can cancel at any time. Okay?" Severus asked.

Athena, who had been fearing the silence Severus had fallen into, grinned broadly. "That sounds like a deal. But I insist on the same thing. Any change of plans and you can just let me know or owl me if you can't find me."

Severus smiled as well. And if he could have seen the reaction it invoked in certain people, he might have done it more often just to throw them off balance.

The headmaster looked over at the two brilliant young potions prodigies. He had not seen Severus smile like that in a long time. And was very glad that Athena had taken his suggestion to befriend him. It could be very good for Severus to have a real friend who was not already a follower of Tom Riddle, nor one who had strong attachments to a group of people that had been at odds with Severus since their first year. He shook his head sadly. If only James had given Severus a chance, they could have made quite a formidable team. Now, as it stood, he was trying to fight the Malfoy influence, to save the young man from a terrible life of slavery. He wondered if Athena would give him some clue as to Severus life in the future. She obviously knew him but had hid it well in front of Lily and James. He would have to inquire about it later.

Lily looked over at her old friend and her new friend. Seeing Severus smile was nothing new for her. Seeing another girl cause it was. She almost felt a little jealous. However, any of those feelings vanished when she saw Athena smile brightly in return. Maybe her friend could find a little happiness after all. Maybe Athena could help Severus stay true to his own path and keep away from Lord Voldemort. She knew that Malfoy was trying very hard to recruit him and was failing spectacularly. She also knew that Severus father was not a man to be denied and if he wanted his son marked, then Severus would be marked. Willingly or not. Lily eye's flashed with determination. She would not let her friend be made a servant. And she was going to enlist Athena's help to make sure it never happened.

Sirius Black looked over at Athena. She couldn't help being sorted into Slytherin. And for once he wasn't going to let house rivalry get in the way. He had promised her after all. Although he was a little concerned that she was sitting next to Snape and had made him smile. _Wonder what they are talking about that's making Snivelly laugh, _he thought. _It's a pity that she's going to have to spend time with him doing stupid potions. I wonder if I can impress her with my Animagis form. That's gotta be better than lacewing flies and flobberworm guts. _And as his thoughts turned to ways to impress Athena, he resumed eating his supper.

"Alright, first years please follow your house prefects and head to your dormitories. Dismissed everyone. Oh, except for Mr. Snape and Ms. Thomson, if you please." Dumbledore announced.

Athena and Severus looked up from the conversation they were having about the pros and cons of the new controversial mind control serum _Adimpleo_. Athena knowing how widely it was used and abused in the future was making an argument on the need to have such a serum restricted from the public.

"It will be studied and eventually someone will discover an antidote or a counter potion. No, it should be very strictly controlled and only be used in drastic circumstances." she stated, her deep brown eyes flashing with the excitement of intellectual conversation.

"But, if it is not used during trials or given to Aurors during interrogations, than criminals could be set free. It makes sense to use it then, Athena. Truth serums do not exist as of yet so a legal potion to force a confession is better than nothing." Severus was enjoying the debate he was currently involved in. Athena certainly had opinions of her own and knew how to back them up. _Dear Merlin, I could fall for this girl._

When they heard their names, the looked at the Headmaster in confusion. They had not heard the request to stay after the dismissal.

Lucius, seeing the two with confused faces, took pity on them. "He wants the two of you to stay behind for a moment. Really Severus, once you get caught up in a debate you seem to forget the rest of the world around you."

Severus just glared at the other man. Athena however did not stay silent. "Is it the fact that you weren't involved in the debate that made you jealous or is that you don't have the intellect to keep up, _Malfoy_?"

Lucius was taken back by the venom in her voice and the fact that she seemed to know who he was. "I don't seem to remember introducing myself to you Ms. Thomson. How is it that you know me?" He asked with deceptive calm.

Athena could have kicked herself. He had reminded her so much of Draco that she couldn't help but go on the defensive. "I'm sorry if I came off as rude but I don't appreciate sarcasm. As for how I know your name, there are not many white blond, silver eyed wizards in our world. Your family is well known even in Greece, Mr. Malfoy." She hoped this was enough to cover her tracks.

Malfoy just nodded as if this was an everyday occurrence. Of course his family was well known. Abraxas Malfoy was a well known pureblood wizard and businessman throughout the world. "Of course, and I apologize if you took offense to my teasing Sev. We have known each other since we were born practically. And please, call me Lucius."

Athena inclined her head at the apology. She knew that to accept was smart. It was not very often a Malfoy said they were sorry. She wondered how firmly Lucius was already in Voldemort's grasp? Could he be another that she could influence? She's have to think on that. Most likely not but the more significant change that she could make occur, the better.

Severus watched the conversation with amazement. Athena had not only stood up for him, but she had stood up to him to Lucius. And she had known who he was. Obviously she was not intimidated by the Malfoy name. Hopefully, that would diminish Lucius' interest in her. But when Lucius apologized for his remarks, he very nearly gasped. Lucius Malfoy did not apologize to anyone.

"Well, see you in the common room you two. Dumbledore looks like he's beckoning you. Oh yes, the password is _Slytherin's Heir_." Lucius said as he stood to leave.

"Good bye Luc." Severus said simply.

"Good bye Lucius. See you later." Athena smiled.

The two potion prodigies then stood and walked over to where the headmaster was waiting for them. He had seen Athena have words with young Malfoy and he was a little surprised at her unfazed reactions to him. Either the Malfoy name is not what it was in the past or she was truly not intimidated. He believed it was the latter.

"Ah my dear children. Severus, I see you and Ms. Thomson have been discussing my proposal of setting up your own lab. Now, now Severus. I can see the refusal in your eyes already but I must insist on it, this time. You are not alone in attempting your masters and the two of you need peace and quiet to do your research."

Athena was already nodding her acceptance and so Severus felt he had no choice but he did have stipulations.

"Alright sir but it must be in the dungeons. Sometimes I get inspirations from th littlest things and I need to be able to get to the lab as quick as possible. It would be more convenient if I didn't have to run up 3 or 4 staircases to do it." Severus negotiated.

"Done. And I have an additional offer for the both of you. Well offer is such a strong word. More like a notification. The head boy and girl of each year have always had their own rooms that joined together with a shared common room and bath. The one that is in use this year is located in Gryffindor tower, for obvious reasons. However, there is a suite of rooms located in the dungeons near the empty lab I have set up for you. I would like for the two of you to take these rooms. It makes sense as you will be keeping odd hours. These will be accessible to your lab from the common room and it will connect to a passage way to the Slytherin common room as well." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling and both teens knew it was no use to argue.

"That will be acceptable Headmaster." Severus sighed.

Athena was secretly tickled pink. This would give her time with Severus alone and she would be have a place that her Grffindor friends could visit. She would have to start working on all of them being friends. Surely that was what the founders had in mind. A warm rush of contentment flowed thru her and she knew that they were happy with her plans.

_Scheming is more like it, my dear Hermione. _A voice in the back of her mind laughed.

"Yes, Headmaster. That would be wonderful. I study much better curled up in front of a fire in silence then anywhere. Thank you so much." Athena said.

"Very well, my dears. Now off to the Slytherin common room for Professor Slughorn's annual welcome. Then he will show you your rooms as I have instructed him too."

Severus and Athena glared a little at the older wizard. Obviously he had had no intention of letting them turn down the suites. Dumbledore merely smiled as he watched them start for the dungeons.

'_Ah, those two are going to be a formidable pair. I only hope that Athena can influence Severus. Perhaps she can influence some others that seem to be beyond my reach. Hmm, I will give her whatever help she needs, if it means keeping children from Tom's insanity.' _With those last thoughts Dumbledore headed for his office to have a little chat with a certain hat.


	5. Chapter 5

Dis: Same as always. I do not own.

A/N: Okay. So everything is canon up to OotP. With the exception of Sirius not being in Azkaban. Slughorn took over as Potions Professor in Seventh year when Snape became DADA. Book six did not happen. It was a quiet year with no incident. No supposed betrayal (as if Sev could be so cold blooded) and no death of the chess master.

* * *

"I know that he is a powerful wizard and kind as well, but I wouldn't mind erasing that twinkle in his eyes. Just for an hour or so." Athena said.

Severus nodded. He too had been on the receiving end of that twinkle more than once. But he was a little confused. Athena had only arrived today. "I thought you only meet him today, Athena," suspicion creeping into his voice.

Athena mentally berated herself for that slip. "Oh I did only meet him this morning but he twinkled at least 5 times in under an hour." She proceeded to tell him of Lily's slight, James' false indignation and when speaking of Severus himself and his Potions Mastery. Athena felt and saw Severus relax with her explanations. She was surprised to see him smile and laugh softly over Lily's comment about the headmaster's sanity. It was like seeing a new man in front of her and she wondered what had happened to the man in the following years to turn him into her bitter and cold Potions professor.

"Ah yes. I can see that not much is going to get by you Athena." Severus remarked.

"I should hope not." Was her only reply.

As they chatted, they headed towards the Slytherin common room. Athena thought back to when Harry and Ron had used Polyjuice Potion to infiltrate the snake den.

_**Potter, at least, should have been in Slytherin. The red head loses his cool too quickly, but Harry. . . He should have been there for his own good. And perhaps you as well. Look at your performance so far. And before you say it, the skills to do so were there. I just brought them to the surface.**_

Athena nearly started at the male voicing his thoughts in her head. She of course knew of Harry "convincing" the Hat to put him anywhere but Slytherin. Although she agreed with the house's founder. Harry would most assuredly have done well there.

"Well, here we are Miss Thomson." Severus said while rising from a mock bow. "Home sweet home." The sarcasm was held to a bare minimum but it was definitely present.

"Well. No more wasting time. Let's get this over with and then we can head to our rooms." Athena said.

Professor Slughorn was already in the Common Room speaking to the first years when they walked in. But instead of the glare Athena was expecting, he greeted them with a smile. _Oh right,_ she thought. _The infamous Slug Club. I had forgotten how annoying this man can be._

"Ah yes. Severus and Miss Thomson. The Headmaster already informed me that you would be delayed and of your private accommodations." Slughorn oozed at them.

Severus nodded stiffly but Athena walked over to the professor. "Oh please, Professor. Call me Athena."

Severus stared at her without letting his slight disgust be known. Surely Athena wouldn't be the type to suck up to a professor. Gods, it was nauseating enough having Slughorn fawn over Lily, let alone Athena as well.

"Of course Athena. And please let me know if you need any help whatsoever with your work. I would be only to happy to do so." Slughorn replied.

Now Severus was totally disgusted. The man wasn't even a Master. Just a perpetual apprentice who couldn't be bothered to do his thesis. He had instead settled for teaching. Something Severus swore he would never do.

"Of course you mean you're only to happy to help Severus and myself, correct Professor Slughorn. After all, he is writing his Master's in April as well." Athena said in an icy voice, eyes flashing with anger. Really, the man had totally ignored Severus and knowing what she did of the future, it was a grave mistake. Snape was renown for completing his Mastery at such a young age and his discovery of several life altering potions. Not to mention being the foremost Potions Master in all of the Kingdom. Perhaps even Europe.

Slughorn had the grace to look embarrassed. "Yes of course. Severus as well. But he usually refuses any help that I have offered. That's all. No offense intended, Athena. Nor you Severus."

Severus again replied with a simple nod. He recognized now that Athena was not fawning over the Potions professor. She was simply gaging his responses to her. _Hmm,_ he thought. _She is going to do well in Slytherin. I wonder, should Lucius start in, how she will handle him. It will be interesting to watch._

Unbeknownst to Severus, he thoughts were being echoed in Athena's mind by another male.

_**Ah, my dear. You certainly have taken to your role as a Slytherin. That was most interesting. I shall wait with anticipation to your interactions with the younger Malfoy. Please remember though my newest snake, that he has had since birth to perfect the game which you just entering**. **But also remember that looks can be deceiving. **_

Athena shook her head gently. _I thought I would only hear from you when it was important. Do you have any idea how disconcerting it is to have you running commentary in my thoughts, while trying to pay attention to what's going on around me?_

_**Touche. However, I find myself intrigued by you and since I have a vested interest in your success, I have decided to stay with you. Just as a precaution, shall we call it?**_

_Very well Salazar. But not too often. I don't want to space out often and have people looking at me as Severus is doing right now. _Athena said with an air of concession.

"Athena. Athena are you alright?" Severus asked her quietly as Slughorn continued his welcome speech to the others.

"I'm sorry Severus. Yes of course. I just got caught up remembering my friends I left behind and how they would have gotten such pleasure in tormenting our Head of House. He is a bit much isn't he?" Athena asked with a soft smile to her friend.

"Yes he can be. Hard to believe he is Slytherin. Until you notice that many of his former "special students" are now in positions of power thru out the Ministry, St. Mungo's and Gringotts. He helped set them on their path and he has never let them totally forget it. Pure cunning in some ways, pure Hufflepuff in others." Severus explained to her.

Athena of course knew this, but she had to agree with Severus. It was brilliant on Slughorn's part.

Slughorn, seeming to be finished with his welcome, turned towards them with a smile. "Now, you two. I will show you where your private rooms are located. I'll take you thru the entrance located here in the Common Room so you will know where it is located. Don't worry about another student being able to access it though. The entrance is guarded by a portrait that is invisible to anyone you have not disclosed it to."

As he walked over to the far left corner of the Common Room, Athena glanced at Severus. He seemed to still be having trouble accepting the situation. She wondered if it was the point of being singled out, being treated special after his first 6 years or if it was her. She would make it a point of asking later on.

The portrait was of a young man with black hair and green eyes. Although he looked nothing like Harry, the few things in common gave her pause. Enough that she had to blink back the tears that threatened to overflow. Neither man seemed to notice, so she forced a cheerful smile on her face as she stood listening to Slughorn mutter the password.

"Now you two. The password right now is _Snake Speaker. _However, when you enter, you will need to change it." Slughorn explained.

The portrait looked at Athens with interest before turning to Severus and staring openly. He was slightly taken back by the audacity of the portrait but said nothing as they entered. The rooms were nothing like either had expected.

The room they entered into was their joint common room. On one wall was a giant fireplace that although centered, took up three quarters of the wall. The walls were grey stone but the fireplace itself was made of a pure black stone with veins of silver running thru it. It was a reflective surface so the already burning fire seemed to be much brighter than it actually was. In front of the fireplace was a black leather couch with several pillows arranged in it. Besides the couch, there were four matching light grey leather armchairs. They were big enough for two people to sit in. In front of the couch was a cast iron and marble topped coffee table. Another wall held a set of double doors that when opened revealed a medium size kitchen. Complete with a charmed cool cupboard that was stocked with drinks and water. As well as other items Athena knew she could make their meals with. The other cupboards revealed more food, dinnerware and cutlery. There was also a fair sized table and chairs made from light oak. Back in the common room, Slughorn was showing Severus the next set of doors. One led to his room, the other to Athena's. His room had a large fireplace done in the same stone as the common room. It contained a huge four poster bed made from dark walnut. An armoire, chest of drawers and a roll top desk done in the same wood. Two doors led to the explanations of a walk in closet and the shared bathroom. In her room Athena discovered much the same as Severus. Only her furniture was done in a honeyed maple. She knew she would have to make a few trips to Hogsmeade and perhaps Muggle London for some new clothes to fill the closet. But the shared bathroom was quickly her favorite of the rooms. It was huge. The bathtub. . the pool was amazing with small waterfall that substituted for a shower. A toilet, two sinks with full size counters made of a multi slate grey colored marble. One wall was a full floor to ceiling mirror. All in all it was beautiful and Athena was counting on relaxing in that pool very shortly.

As she headed back out to the common room, she caught a glimpse of Severus' bedroom and wondered if she would ever be invited in there.

_Merlin, I didn't just think that. Did I?_

_**Why yes you did, my little snake. Harboring secret fantasies about your Potions professor, are we?**_

_No, of course not. I just meant. . . _

_**Don't worry my dear. I won't tell a soul.**_

Athena glared mentally at the voice that had taken up residence in her head. It was going to be a long trip if she had to deal with thoughts that weren't her own. But she had to admit that having Salazar Slytherin himself coaching her, was a great advantage. Especially when consorting with his heir.

"Ah, Athena. I was just telling Severus here that this portrait is your entrance to the dungeons themselves. The password is Truth Serums are not possible. The other door in this room is a mystery. It has never to the best of my knowledge been opened. Many Head Boys and Girls have tried numerous spells, charms and potions but it is sealed. We can only assume that it is a library. Since it can not be opened, the Headmaster took the liberty of placing desks in the bedrooms. Now, if you will follow me back to the portrait we came thru. This portrait next to it is the passage for your private laboratory. You will need to set the password for this yourselves. Of course, I wouldn't mind a little look in there at some point if you don't mind. It hasn't been used since Former Headmaster Nigellus was in his seventh year." Slughorn said.

When neither Athena nor Severus made any reply to his request he quickly excused himself and left.

"Well Athena shall we set the password for our rooms before looking in the lab?" Severus asked.

"Yes of course. Have any preference?" Athena questioned. "I don't as long as it is something that can not be easily guessed. I don't want to discover a third year in my pool."

Severus smiled then. "What do you mean your pool? I thought it was a shared bathroom?"

Athena blushed. "Well, of course it is but. . .Sorry."

Severus laughed then. "I am just teasing you. I am well aware that most females consider the bathroom a feminine territory."

Athena lightly slapped his arm. "That was not nice. Okay, how about Potion Prodigies?"

Severus tilted his head. "No, that might be guessed. How about Salazar was a Genius."

_**Oh I like this one. I knew he was smart before but know I can see he is brilliant.**_

Athena mentally rolled her eyes. "How about Genius is often confused with Insanity." She heard a faint snort to that as well as a indignant yelp.

Severus looked at her strangely. And she glanced downward. "Sorry it's a private joke with an ancient friend of mine." Another snort and a yelp.

"Hmm. How about we make something up? Since our other password is about truth serums. . .What would you call one if you were to invent one, Severus?" Athena asked.

Severus looked a little startled at that. _How could she possible know that I have started such a potion? _He shook his head. _No, it is mere coincidence._ "Well, I think I would call it Veritaserum. That has a certain ring to it."

Athena lowered her eyes lest Severus see the smirk that played across her face. _I guess that answers my question as to whether he has started developing the potion yet. And yes Salazar, I know. Pure Slytherin. _"That sounds fine to me. Well that's the dungeons and the Slytherin Common Room. Shall we take a look a the lab now or finish unpacking first?"

Severus seemed to think for a second. "I believe I shall unpack first. Get settled before we head in there and find out what needs to be done. I imagine that after 250 years or so that it is in less than pristine conditions."

"I agree. Okay, let's get settled and then we'll explore. I don't have very much to unpack. Would you like tea and a snack. I'm fairly handy in the kitchen. My parents were oh so overjoyed when they would discover me _helping_ our cook with meals. Not that they cared about the cooking but I would be in quite a state of mess when I was done. Not to mention the less than civil language I heard from the delivery men. Greek sailors could turn the air blue when they got going." Athena laughed as she reminisced. It wasn't even that far from the truth. Her parents did have a cook help them out on occasion. Though it was the Cockney accented sailors that introduced her to the more color side of her vocabulary.

Severus watched her face light up.He hoped she laughed like that with regularity. It was enchanting. "I am a bit peckish. Whatever you decide is fine with me. Thank you very much."

"It's not a problem. Hurry up now. I can't wait to have a look."

Severus nodded and turned towards his rooms and Athena headed towards the kitchen. Once she looked thru everything, she settled on a light fruit salad with a cream cheese dressing, sweet pastry and tea. It didn't take her very long to put it together. As such she went into her rooms and started unpacking. What she hadn't counted on was the boost in power that the Founders had given her. The simple _colloco_ that she muttered to arrange her things in their proper places sent everything flying thru the air and fair tipped the armoire over with the force. Had the closet door not been open, she was sure her shoes would have imbedded themselves in the thick wood.

**_Be careful my little snake. The increase in your magical powers will take some time to adjust. Never fear though. The more you use it, the more it will settle within you. Just don't use any potentially fatal _Wingardium Leviosa's_ or you could send something or someone thru the roof._**

_I'm fine. Just shocked me a little that's all._ She replied to Slytherin, as Severus called out to her from the common room.

"Athena, are nearly done? I don't want to eat without you but this looks so good I may have too if you don't hurry." Severus called.

"Don't you dare Severus Snape. I'm just as hungry as you and I fixed it." Came Athena's indignant yell.

Severus chuckled lightly as he saw her race out of the bedroom. "Would you like to eat in here or in front of the fire?"

"Oh. . Um. In front of the fire sounds good to me. Could you bring the food out and I'll take the tea?" She asked.

Severus nodded and casting a spell to hover it out, headed out to arrange the food on the coffee table. Athena came behind him shortly with the tea. They ate in companionable silence and when they were finished turned toward each other.

"Ready to. ." Severus started.

"Severus why did. ." Athena began.

They both laughed nervously. "Why don't you start?" Athena said.

Severus looked at her with a slight blush on his cheeks. Athena made him feel nervous but not in a bad way. He didn't want to embarrass himself but it wasn't like when he was being tormented by the Marauders. No this was him wanting to be able to say and do the right thing to impress Athena. He had not even felt this with Lily. Although it might have been because Lily made it clear without any hurt feelings that friendship was all she wanted. He could only hope that the warm glow to his cheeks could be mistaken for heat from the fireplace.

"Well, I was just going to ask if you were ready to inspect our lab." Severus said.

"Oh. Of course. I had almost forgotten about it to be honest with you. It was so relaxing to just sit here in front of the fire with you. Silence is a rare gift when it can be experienced with someone who can appreciate it as much as oneself." Athena responded. She wasn't sure if Severus would recognize her effort, but from the genuine smile it brought forth, it was received as the compliment it was intended to be.

"I feel the same way. But were you about to ask me something before?" Severus asked.

"It's not important right now. Let's have a look at that lab, shall we?" Athena said with a smile.

As they got up, Athena noticed the mystery door._ Salazar, you wouldn't happen to know what's behind that door, would you?_

**_Oh but of course I do_**, **_my little snake. But now is not the time to reveal to you all the secrets I have in this school. You already know of my greatest one. And for the record, the basilisk was not set there to kill anyone. It was set as protection for the school itself. Just another thing that my _heir_ changed._**

Athena mentally acknowledged her companion, as she and Severus neared the door. " Hmm. Slughorn said we needed to set the password for the lab. I guess once we decide the portrait will open for us."

Severus nodded. "Yes. I would assume that that is what will happen. So again. . .any preferences?"

Athena tilted her head as she closed her eyes to think. "How about Morgana and Merlin? Simple since it will most likely only be us in here for now. Should that change we can make it a more complex one?"

Severus seemed to think for a moment. "Sounds fine by me. I don't expect many visitors though. You of course are welcome to have as many as you want."

Athena thought she heard something in Severus tone, but let it pass. It was to soon to push the man. To him they had only met 3 hours ago. "Well, shall we then? Morgana and Merlin." She said clearly and loudly to the portrait. It was of three witches bent over a cauldron. " Hmm. Had I looked a this closely I might have suggested Bubble, Bubble. Toil and Trouble." As she hoped, she was rewarded with a genuine smile.

"That can be the next one. Of course, for any one who has read Shakespeare , it would be a rather obvious choice."

This time it was Athena who blushed with a slight grin. "Yes, I suppose it would."

While they were talking the portrait had open up before them. Gesturing for Athena to enter first, Severus lit his wand with a quiet _lumos._

Once they found the wall mounted torches, they quickly lit them. What appeared before them was a rather well furnished laboratory. For not being used in several centuries, there was a surprisingly numerous amount of modern equipment. Two long benches held several brewing stations each. As well as large sinks to the back. Each wall was covered with 3 full length shelves. Most shelves had ingredients that would need to be tested to see if they were still viable. Most looked as thought there were stasis charms surrounding them. It would be interesting to see if any of the ingredients were ones no longer available to the public. Many had been band in the last 200 years or so. There was also a large supply storeroom with what seemed like hundreds of various cauldrons. Different sizes, metals and thickness.

"Perhaps we may not need as much as I thought we did, Severus." Athena said with a small amount of awe in her voice.

"Perhaps not. Perhaps had I known of this room and it's contents, I would have taken up Professor Dumbledore's offer last year. Saved myself the trouble of dealing with those damn Marauders each and every day." Severus said more to himself than to her.

Athena felt a spark of anger. She had spent hours in their's and Lily's company. With the exception of Peter, who was still blameless at this point, she enjoyed them. "You know, I hope you won't be speaking like that of them all the time. They were very polite and welcoming to me this afternoon. I would consider them to be friends."

Severus was a little taken back at the hint of anger in her voice. _Ah, I see. Of course, she is likes them. There was obviously more to Black's comment than I thought. I should have guessed._ "Oh you needn't worry Miss Thomson. I won't be in your way. Befriend them all you like. But be forewarned, Black is and will always be an unmitigated bastard. Potter is no better. And Lupin and Pettigrew are nothing more than lackeys. How Lily can stand any of them is beyond me. However, I see that you too have been enthralled by them." Severus spoke harshly. "Thank you for our meal earlier. I will begin testing ingredients tomorrow after classes. You need not bother to help as I am sure that you have other things you want to be doing. Once I am finished I will let you know what needs to be bought or replaced. Good night."

Athena could only stare at Severus' retreating back. What had just happened? Surely her remark about the Marauders couldn't have affected him that badly. Then again thinking back to the hints that Harry had dropped to her about his father and Sirius' treatment of Snape, maybe it had. Tears filled her eyes as she felt ashamed at hurting her new friend, however unintentional it had been.

Apparently this Snape had as quick a temper as the older one. _Damn, how do I always manage to upset things so efficiently? And please Salazar, no comments right now._

She walked to the portrait them and walked into the common room. But her restless mind would not let her calm down. She heard the tell tale signs of Severus in the bathroom, so she walked into her bedroom. Grabbing a parchment and quill, she penned a quick note to Severus and slipped it under his door. She returned to her room to grab her cloak and walking over to the dungeons entrance, she exited soundlessly.

As she walked, she thought aimlessly about Severus, the Marauders, the Founders and Voldemort. But when her wanderings took her back to the Slytherin House entrance, her thoughts were brought harshly to Ron and Harry. She knew that many expected Ron and she to become a couple. But they had talked about it and decided that they were too close as friends to be anything else. The three of them were so close, that many times Athena was sure that they could read each other's thoughts and knew instinctively when another was in trouble.

"Oh Merlin. What have I done? I've let them with no idea of where I am. They won't be able to sense me. What will they think? How could I do that?" Athena whispered as the tears fell down her face. She was so distressed that she did not noticed another person walking towards her until they were kneeling next to her.

"Athena? Are you alright? Did something happen?" The wizard asked.

Athena could only shake her head. "I left them. Oh God, I left them."

The wizard sat next to her and placed an arm around her carefully. Nothing was said but Athena leaned into the comforting embrace. Before she knew it she was drifting towards sleep even as her sobs continued on. The wizard must have sensed it, for he reached down and placed his other arm under her knees. With one swift movement, he rose with her in his arms. Whispering the password to the dorms, he stepped over the barrier and walked over to the most comfortable chair. Sitting down carefully, he kept his arms wrapped around the distraught witch. She seemed to burrow into his embrace more then and he reached a hand up to push back her hair. Athena knew that whoever this was meant her no harm. And as disconcerting as it was to cry and then fall asleep on a stranger, her overwrought body and mind could only accept the comfort. At least for now anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so sorry that it's been so long without an update. RL kicked me not once but four times with a death in my family and a near death. So I haven't been writing at all. But things are better now and my muse has come back. This is a short chap for now. And I hope to have the next 2 done with the month. Thanks for all who reviewed while I was on hiatus and those from before. Hope this carries you along for a while.

* * *

Severus got out of the shower and dried off quickly. The was a cold draft under the door and he surmised that Athena had gone to bed and let the common room fire go out. He had neglected to start the one in his bedroom as he had been in a hurry to remove himself from Athena's presence. However, now that he had had time to think about what she said and his less than well reasoned response, he wanted to apologize. He could only hope that she would give him time to explain and if not forgive him at least give him time to regain her trust. His reaction was one of a child. Athena had already proven that she wasn't one to take sides based on other's impressions. After all she had defended him to Lucius Malfoy. As well as James Potter, before she had even met him.

Once he was dressed Severus turned to go into the common room and repair his friendship with the young woman. But a piece of parchment caught his eye. He picked it up and as he read it, guilt and shame weighed him down heavily. He dropped the note and went to find Athena, her words ringing thru his mind.

_Dear Severus, _

_I am so sorry. I didn't mean to anger you this way. I should learn to think before I speak. It's just that_ _house rivalry and grudges are, while not foreign to me, hard to accept. I refuse to judge based on appearance or_ _hearsay. So to hear them mock you or vise versa, when I have only just arrived , is hard for me. I saw the good side, today, of all of you and while I know that everyone can have a bad side, I wait to see it for myself before leaping to conclusions. _

_Please forgive me as I really believe that you and I were meant to meet and be friends. But I hope to remain friends with Lily, James and the others. I understand if this is too much for you as I know that six years of dislike can be hard to ignore. I can only hope that you choose to continue our friendship as well. _

_With deepest regret and respect,_

_Athena_

Not knowing where she might have gone, Severus walked thru the dungeon's main hallways, before turning towards the staircase to take him upstairs. He made his way thru the Great Hall, the Library and the main staircase. Being only minutes before curfew, he geared himself up and headed for the Gryffindor tower. He hoped that Lily was out already doing her watch. Running into Potter or Lupin was not high on his list of goals for the evening.

Someone was obviously listening to his prayers that night. For as he took the last turn before reaching the tower he heard Lily call his name.

"Severus! What are you doing up here this late? If James sees you, you know that he'll give you detention again." Lily asked with concern on her face.

Severus turned to his friend and took a deep breath. "Have you seen Athena since the welcoming feast?"

Lily shook her head. "No. I knew that Dumbledore had something to discuss with you two. So I told her I would see her tomorrow."

Severus must have looked like he had been punched in the stomach, because Lily grabbed his arm and started to head towards one of the upper floors. Stopping in front of a old statue, she walked back and forth three times before a door appeared. Severus looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She smiled at him before dragging him thru.

Inside was a roaring fireplace and a oversized couch. Looking at her with questions in his eyes, Severus sat down. Lily just shrugged and answered. "Room of Requirement. James showed me. Handy little room isn't it. You just walk back and forth with what you _require_ in the forefront of your mind. Then poof! It appears. Like magic."

Severus rolled his eyes at her lame joke. "Funny Lils."

Lily lightly glared before asking him what was wrong. "Sev, what happened? Why are you wandering the halls looking for Athena?"

With a deep breath, he told her everything that had happened from Athena sitting next to him to her note. Lily smiled and glared alternately thru his narrative.

"You bloody dumbass. I swear boys are among the densest creatures on the planet. Severus Willem Snape. She was only trying to be fair to everyone and you throw it back in her face. Sweet Merlin!"

Severus cringed and leaned back away from his friend. Although they had been friends for years, he wouldn't put it passed Lily to hex him. His only consolation was Potter and Black received the same punishment when she deemed it appropriate.

Lily stopped her rant and looked at him. "You really like her, don't you Sev?"

Severus only nodded his response.

"Well then, we shall have to fix this. I believe the two of you will do great things together if you would only stop and think about what your going to say before letting your mouth run." Lily scolded him softly. "Now, wait right here and I'll find out where she is. And before you ask I can't tell you how I will find out. So don't ask."

Severus scowled at that but knew better than to push it. When Lily spoke, not many dared challenger her. Not out of fear but out of respect and knowledge that she was rarely wrong and she didn't play favorites. She was just as likely to remove points from her own house as the other three if that's what was warranted.

Minutes later she walked in with a look of concern on her face.

Severus stood up. "What is it Lils? Where is she?"

Lily frowned as she told him. "She is in the Slytherin common room. With Lucius Malfoy."

Severus closed his eyes as he felt the familiar feeling of anger and betrayal return. But Lily realized right away what he was feeling.

"Now Sev. Before you go off half-cocked again and blow this even further out of the water, go talk to her. They could just be talking. Don't let your lack of trust for Lucius determine your relationship with Athena. Prove to her that you can be rational. Please."

Severus took several deep breaths before opening his eyes and looking to his friend. "Okay Lily. I will do as you say. But. ."

"NO BUTS, Severus."

Properly cowed, he nodded and hugged her briefly as he started back to the dungeons.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Slytherin Common Room. . . _

* * *

Lucius Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy dynasty, Slytherin prefect, house leader, and a high ranking junior Death Eater, sat holding a sleeping woman in his arms. Now this would be unusual in itself for the normally cold hearted man. However, add to the fact that the woman was not his fiancé and that he was holding her rather tenderly, well it was all rather unbelievable.

Yet, there he was. Gently running his hand up and down her back. As he did, he was wondering what had happened to cause her such pain. He had some idea. After all , he had been brought up a proper pureblood. He was very good at seeing what others missed, reading between the lines and picking up on the little things so to speak. He knew that Athena's distraught mumbling of earlier was most likely her missing friends or family. But that she left her rooms, left Severus and was sat crying in the dungeons where anyone could have found her, that was something else. Unless he missed his guess, and knowing Severus as he did, he figured it was something to do with Potter or Black. He had not missed Black's comments at dinner. Nor Severus reactions. Perhaps Athena had defended them in someway and Severus reacted with his usual _calm_ demeanor.

He felt Athena start to stir and wondered how she would react to being held in his lap. He debated speaking or simply setting her on the couch beside him. But was afraid either move would spook her. This could be his chance to feel her out so to speak about certain pureblooded views and the movement his Lord had started. Discreetly of course. No sense alienating her like his soon to be sister in law was so famous for. Bella had no couth when it came to these things. Perhaps that's why his Lord had taken to training her personally.

Athena meanwhile had woken fully. But she stayed very still as she tried to remember where she was, who she was sitting on and what to do next.

_Salazar?_

_**Yes my little snake.**_

_Who, where and what now?_

_**Lucius Malfoy, and he's been a gentleman by the way. The Slytherin common room and it's up to you. But allow me to say this. He picked you up outside, held you and is now concerned about how you will react to him and how to best make you comfortable. Oh, and how to approach you about my damnable heir.**_

Athena swallowed a chuckle and raised her head to find Lucius staring down at her with concern in his eyes. She was a little taken back. _Who knew that Lucius Malfoy, Mr. Coldhearted Snake himself, could be so caring and gentle?_

"Athena, are you alright now?" He asked quietly.

Athena nodded her head, blushing slightly. "Yes, I am now Lucius. I am so sorry you had to see that. I don't usually lose control like this but it is the first time that I have been so far away from my family and friends. And. . and Severus and I had a small disagreement earlier." She thought it best for now to reveal the truth. It could only bring about trust a little easier that way. And even if in the end Lucius wasn't someone she could save, at least she could, with good conscience, say she tried.

Lucius smiled softly. "It was no trouble at all. Please don't be embarrassed. You are away from your loved ones and in a strange places where you know no one. Of course it's upsetting. As for you _disagreement_ with Sev. . Well let's just say that after knowing him for 17 years, I can only imagine what he might have said or done."

Athena smiled sadly. "Actually, I made the mistake of defending James Potter and his friends."

Lucius grimaced. "Oh dear. I'm sure that went over like a herd of thestrals in an apothecary."

Athena nodded. "Oh yes. I left a note to apologize but I'm not sure he will forgive me. I just don't want to have to choose between them. I understand if they can never get along. I would never force it on any of them. But I had hoped that I wouldn't have to choose either."

Lucius nodded absently. He wondered about her now. If she wanted to be friends with Potter and his Mudblood, then perhaps she wasn't worth the effort. But perhaps she just didn't know the political situation here and who was opposed to what. "I'm sure that he will come around Athena. I know Sev and he most likely is now berating himself about reacting badly. Give him time to cool down and then speak with him."

Athena smiled a breath taking smile at him then. For a split second he envisioned waking to that smile every morning. Mentally shaking his head, he berated himself. Narcissa was a excellent match for him in every way.

"Thank you Lucius." Athena said softly. She got up slowly and bent back down to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled back up at her.

Unfortunately, it was at that exact minute that Severus walked into the room. Seeing only Athena kiss Lucius and the smile on both there faces, he turned to leave before they saw him.

But Lucius saw his movement out of the corner of his eye. "Severus Snape. Come back here."

Severus scowled. "I have no reason to listen to you Malfoy. I'll just leave you to your newest. ."

"Stop right there before you say something you can not take back Snape." Lucius drawled.

Severus stopped but only because of the look on Athena's face. She looked very upset at the thought of him finishing his sentence.

"Now listen. I don't know what happened earlier. But I found Athena outside crying. I picked her up and sat here with her until she was calmed down. We were discussing how best for her to approach you again to apologize. When I told her to merely wait until you were calm enough to speak with her, she thanked me. That's all that kiss was. Now, it's past curfew. Slughorn will no doubt be here soon to do bed check. So I suggest the two of you head off to your rooms and have a chat before you sleep. After all classes start tomorrow. Good night Athena. If you ever have need to talk again, please feel free to seek me out. Good night Severus." With that Lucius headed to his own rooms and readied himself for bed.

That left Athena and Severus standing there looking at each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Dis. Normal ones apply. Don't own. No money being made.

That being said. Again I am so sorry that it had been so long without an update. But my muse left me entirely for this story. It's slowly coming back and I know the direction I want to go. It's just a matter of how I'm going to get there. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I am not quite happy with this chapter but it had to be written. That being said. Enjoy and I will try my hardest to update very soon. I am not giving up on this story.

* * *

Athena took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak. But closed it quickly. She wasn't even sure what it was that she wanted to say and by the look on Severus' face, he was in the same predicament. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Severus saw the hesitation and knew that he would have to be the one to start. This entire situation was after all mostly his fault. She had only asked that he respect her right to have other friends and he had reacted in the worst possible way.

"Athena, I am so sorry. I have no right to ask for your forgiveness but I will ask that you listen just for a moment." He looked to her with pleading eyes and Athena could see the truth of his words. She nodded her head and Severus smiled slightly.

"I should not have reacted as I did. Regardless of my experiences and feelings with the Marauders, they are your friends and I will try to respect that. There are many things that you do not know, nor will I explain as my view will surely be biased. Suffice it to say, our mutual dislike runs beyond school rivalry. That is not an excuse, just. . ." He trailed of at the softening of her eyes. He could almost believe that she knew things she shouldn't when she looked at him like that.

"Severus, that's all I can ask. I would never think to enforce their presence on you. Nor insist that you settle 6 years of difference on my account. Whatever is between you, is exactly that. Between you. I will neither ask nor demand answers. And just as I will not tolerate you badmouthing them, I will not tolerate them besmirching you." It was a hard fought battle for Athena to remain silent about her knowledge of the Whomping Willow incident. It was a traumatic and personal experience for Severus and from what Harry said, he had never gotten over it completely.

Severus smiled and offered his hand. To his relief, Athena grasped it tightly before giving him a quick hug. "Well, now that that is settled. Let's head to bed. I am very tired and tomorrow will bring new classes and new knowledge."

At that moment, Athena realized how very much alike she and her future professor were alike. She stifled a giggle as she replied. "Indeed. And that bed looked so very comfortable. Not too mention that bath."

Severus waved his hand toward their private entrance and Athena followed him as the portrait swung open with the password.

"Good night Severus. Sweet dreams." She spoke softly as if not wanting to disturb the newly restored peace.

"Good night, Athena. Sleep well." He replied just as softly.

_Salazar? Are you there__**?**_Athena whispered to herself mentally. She got caught up thinking about whether the founders slept, or could read, or visit others when the original Slytherin answered her.

_**Yes, I am here my little snake. I see you worked things out with Severus. This is going to be a touchy subject with him. No matter what you do. And he has good reason.**_

_I know. But I don't see any other way around it. Sirius, even when I knew him, was a biased git who never saw past the past. And Severus can only respond to his actions._

_**Yes, it will be difficult. But remember, we have sent you back for a purpose. And whether or not they learn to get along, can not distract you from your real mission. Although, you could always lock them in the Room of Requirement and see who comes out alive.**_

Athena let out a very unladylike snort at that suggestion. And knowing the stubborn nature of both men, she wondered if Lily would help her to try it. She undress quickly and got into comfortable flannel pajamas, before sliding between the warmed sheets.

_I don't remember setting a warming charm on these sheets._ She mentally raised an eyebrow at the residing voice in her head. When the answer came, she could almost here the bashfulness.

_**It was Godric's idea. We can communicate with the house elves still and he suggested you might be cold. Being unused to the chill of the dungeons.**_

_Uh huh._ Athena smiled as she felt rather than heard the indignation of her Slytherin keeper. _Good night Sal. And thank you. _She laughed at the yelp.

_**Sal!?**_

Athena had an internal clock, that woke her precisely at 7:ooam every morning. Had been that way every since her very first night at Hogwarts. So when she opened her eyes and gathered her thoughts, she was horrified to see that it was instead 7:45am. She jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. As she did, she stripped of her shirt and dropped her pants. It was only when she was standing under the shower did Athena remember that she shared the bathroom with another. Luckily for her, Severus must have risen on time and was sitting in the common room.

She rushed her shower and with two flicks of her wand, she was dried and her hair tightly bound in a french braid that fell to the middle of her back. She found that a few hours in the braid, calmed the bushiness and was much easier to handle.

At exactly 8:03 she walked out into the common room to see Severus pouring her a cup of tea. "I think it best to have breakfast here this morning. We have potions first, so we will be on time if we do not head to the Great Hall."

Athena blushed slightly. "You should have gone on without me Severus. I am so sorry. I usually wake at 7 each morning. I guess the excitement of arriving and our rooms just exhausted me."

Severus looked down at the floor as he murmured. "As well as an emotional argument caused by myself."

Athena sat next to him and ducked her head to catch his eyes. "Enough of that," she said gently, "It is done, forgiven and will not be spoken of again." Although her tone was gentle, it was stern and he would not argue with her again.

Severus nodded and handed her a cup, while he summoned the plates of breakfast he had made. "Agreed. Now, let's eat. Slughorn will be waiting to fawn all over you and Lily in Potions, I am sure."

Athena grinned. "I bet you that I can confuse him within the first twenty minutes, asking questions."

The male half of the Potions prodigies smirked as he answered. "That's a bet. And if you can't, then I'll frustrate him into ignoring us in the last twenty."

Two sets of laughing eyes met as hands were shook and they quickly finished their breakfast. Which Athena claimed was amazing.

After they had gathered their bags, they stepped out into the common room. Athena had wanted to thank Lucius for last night. Unfortunately, it was not the Malfoy heir that she ran into. It was his fiancé.

Narcissa Black had been informed as to what had happened in the common room the night before. She was devastated to learn that her normally reserved fiancé had held and comforted a stranger. Lucius barely consented to holding her hand or a brief kiss on the cheek. Her devastation had turned to anger by the course of the morning. And knowing that confronting Lucius would do nothing, she instead waited for Athena.

"Well, well. If it isn't the lost and homesick little Potions mistress. I am lead to understand that you threw yourself at my fiancé last night." Her voice was cold and unfeeling. And the rage in her eyes was in complete contrast to her indifferent mask that her face portrayed.

Athena took an involuntary step back before she heard a voice chiding her that the woman in front of her felt betrayed. She would have felt the same way had she been in Narcissa's place. But to know that she was being hailed as some sort of scarlet woman created a fierce anger in her that was normally reserved for Ron.

"And you must be Narcissa Black. Hmm. You are quite the throw back to your name, compared to your sisters aren't you. I have to wonder at your house placement if you are lead to believe such erroneous rumors. Surely, a proud member of the House of Black and of Slytherin, could do better than an immature direct confrontation with the accused." Athena quirked her eyebrow as a flush of shame graced Narcissa's cheeks.

Severus bit the inside of his cheek. He knew that laughing now would bring the rage of two women down on his head. Narcissa was famous for her temper when she was riled but having been on the receiving end of Athena's last night, he knew that they were more than evenly matched. Still, he felt the need to speak, if only to clear the matter up quickly and move on.

"Cissy. I was an idiot last night and upset Athena. Lucius found her, distraught and comforted her. That was all." Severus said quietly.

Narcissa turned her glared to him as did Athena. Now he wondered if speaking had been a good idea after all. He winced as he saw Athena getting ready to berate him for defending her. But Narcissa spoke first.

"I see. So you upset her and she just happened to run into Lucius? That was rather convenient." The middle Black sister seemed even more infuriated than before.

Athena could see this and although she was angry at the accusations, she needed to end this now. "Look, Black. I could go into a rant about how insecure you are about your fiancé or your own self esteem issues. But I have better things to do. I was distraught. Lucius was kind to a new student far away from home. That's it. Anything more that you've heard is a lie, meant to upset you and cause you to act like a sentimental Hufflepuff." As she turned away from Narcissa furious glare, she felt a curse being aimed at her from across the room. Al the extra training she had received alongside Harry and Ron kicked in and she ducked while throwing up a titan block. The yellowish curse bounced of her vibrating shield and was sent back to the caster.

Severus and Narcissa were both stunned at Athena's quick actions. It was quite clear that she was well deserving of her upcoming DADA mastery test. When they both realized who exactly had sent the curse, shock was quite evident on their faces.

The dark haired woman looked at Athena with defined hatred. "I will not allow anyone to talk to Narcissa like that. I would watch my back if I were you."

Athena stood up straight again and turned to her attacker. "Well, well. Even Salazar Slytherin would be disgusted at your cowardly attack. But then from what I have heard, you always take the easy road. Never direct confrontation unless you have the upper hand."

"And just how do you know me?"

"I know quite a bit about you. . . Bellatrix Lestrange."


	8. Chapter 8

Okay. So I am the worst author ever. I couldn't believe nearly another year had passed since I had updated. And honestly I was considering putting this up for adoption. But I sat myself down and re-read the whole thing. I put on some Steve Perry and Journey. Then a little Audioslave and that seemed to jump start the muse. One chapter at least. And not a very long one. But it's something. And the next chapter is started. It jumps ahead a little, only because I was finding it hard to do a day by day like I had planned. And that may have been exactly why I was stuck for a while. So, for those of you still reading. . .Higher Being Bless you. I am very sorry. Please enjoy and feel free to send messages if I fall behind again. Because as much as I would like to promise that I won't. . .*shrugs*.

* * *

"And just what is it that you think you know about me, little girl?" Although her voice did not contain the raspiness that years of screaming in Azkaban would bring about, Athena could hear the supposed superiority and ill hid sarcasm. She did notice that this version on Bellatrix Lestrange was a beautiful one. Years in Azkaban had not been kind to the older woman. But here and now, the famous Black genes were quite evident. Silky midnight black curls and bright blue eyes. Too much like Sirius' eyes.

Bella watched as the younger woman sized her up. She had heard all about the exchange student and her actions last night from her own spies within Slytherin. Though she did agree with Athena about Narcissa actions. Better to be subtle and devise a humiliation like the one that Narcissa had been given. Sighing inwardly, Bella accepted what her parents had been telling her all along. Her sisters were just not meant to be Blacks or Slytherins. She swallowed harshly at the thought of her eldest sister. Blood traitor that she was. Marrying a Muggle. Giving birth to a Mudblood.

Athena was indeed sizing up Bellatrix. Of course the other had no idea that Athena had meet her before. In the future of course. But long enough to know that not all her madness and cruelty came form her imprisonment. "I know enough about you, Bellatrix. Enough certainly to know that I need not waste my time. Class is about to start. Excuse me." She reached down and picked up her fallen books while motioning to Severus. He was staring ay her aghast.

Severus knew full well what happened to those who underestimated Bellatrix Lestrange. It was rumored that she herself had attempted to take the life of her own sister when Andromeda had run away. That she was receiving training from Lord Voldemort himself was a ill kept secret. Athena was playing with her life.

Bella thought the same thing. How dare this insignificant flobberworm dismiss her so easily. She raised her wand for the Cruicatus Curse, when Athena turned around swiftly.

"Cast that curse in here Bella and you will set off the alarms." Her eyes turned cold with hatred and rage then. It was not hard to summon it as she thought off Neville and his parents in a few years time. Her own wand rose of it's own accord. "But know this, before you got that curse off and well before anyone arrived to check, you would be dead on the floor."

Now, Bellatrix Black Lestrange was not easily intimidated. Nor was she a coward. But there was something in this woman's eyes that promised what she spoke was true. Suddenly, attacking seemed like a bad idea. However, a new idea took it's place. She began to wonder where Athena's loyalties lay. Someone with this power and rage in her heart could be a great asset to her Lord. Slowly she dropped her wand and spoke in a more civil voice.

"Narcissa. She is quite correct. You are acting like a Hufflepuff. Lucius has a binding contract with Mother and Father. He would no sooner break that than deny himself a Malfoy. It should comfort you to know that he has some compassion. That is more than some women get in a lifetime." She turned to her sister as she finished speaking. Narcissa's face was a blank slate. She was obviously shocked at Bella's words as well as seeing her sister back down from another. Bella again wondered where the Slytherin in her was. Better to forfeit a small victory in leu of the bigger picture. A possible ally.

Athena watched with little emotion. Inwardly she was correctly guessing the reason for Bellatrix sudden turn.

_**Ah little one. Another you have intrigued. At this rate, you might have his entire Inner Circle by mid-term break.**_

_Shyeah, right. You can not possibly tell me you want me to save Bellatrix Lestrange._

_**No! She couldn't be turned from her path with a Imperious and a dog collar. But you have her under your spell. She wouldn't have backed down otherwise.**_

_Well, she may prove useful when I finally make contact with Voldie._

_**Exactly. Now, hurry off to class. **_

Athena laughed mentally at being shooed off to class by Salazar Slytherin. Outwardly she watched as Bella berated her sister before turning back to Athena.

Bella looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Well, well. Who knew such a little thing like you had a backbone. I wonder if you have the knowledge and courage to backup your words. Hmm, I think you do. My sister will bother you no more with such useless drivel. Perhaps we will meet again, Athena Thomson. Under more civilized circumstances. And better, more powerful company."

Athena could have rolled her eyes at the former Black. After berating her sister on un-Slytherin behavior, she acts the part of a spoilt child flaunting her expensive toy. Or in this case, her Master. But it gave Athena an opening that was too good to pass up, as Sal had said. "Perhaps we will Bella. Perhaps you could introduce me around, if and when we do."

Bella nearly smirked. This would give her an edge over the others her Lord favored. Especially Lucius. She was sure that his little compassionate act last night was merely an opening to woo Athena to their Lord's side. And she had just upset his little schemes. If she had been alone, she would have cackled with glee. Instead, she nodded regally to the woman who had only moments before threatened to take her life. After all, what were a few death threats among acquaintances. "Of course. It would be my pleasure. Now, if you will excuse me. Dumbledore has an uncanny way of knowing things and I'd prefer not to be discovered."

Athena returned the nod and watched as the future lunatic left thru the floo. She then whipped around to Narcissa, who was still a little shocked over the events that had occurred. "Narcissa Black. Such a coward to have to call your elder sister to protect you. . ." But Athena's voice trailed off as she saw Narcissa's look change.

"Bella backed down. I have never seen. ." Narcissa dropped to sit in a nearby chair. Everything she thought to be true about Bella had changed in that one moment. Unbeknownst to her sister, Narcissa did know how to act Slytherin. Very well in fact. It was just that when it came to Lucius, things were different. She had fallen in love with her fiancé years before her parents had been approached by the Malfoy's for a marriage contract. All of her dreams had been realized in that one moment. To have them threatened by another woman had sent her in a tailspin.

And now to have seen Bella back down from the same woman? She wondered if Athena had been sent here to wreck havoc on her life. If she knew just how close she was to the truth, she would have been shocked.

As it was, Athena saw how very affected Narcissa was and decided to clear the room. She motioned to Severus to get people moving on to class as she sat next to the quiet woman.

"Narcissa? Are you alright?" Athena did not want to have enemies in her own house. Or any of the other's but in one's own house could cause many sleepless nights. Especially in Slytherin.

Narcissa looked up at her name and blinked slowly. "Yes. And I know that Bella only did it because she saw something in you. I'm not the flake she thinks me to be, you know."

Athena merely nodded. She listened as Narcissa explained about Lucius and her actions. She was shocked when Narcissa apologized to her. She accepted it without any pomp or fair. It was a honest apology and done without ulterior motives. And although she couldn't understand fully about being in love with someone for so long, she had seen in small glimpses what Narcissa loved about Lucius. Athena explained exactly what had happened and gave the blonde an apology of her own. She really hadn't done anything wrong but the smile on the other's face made her glad she had given it anyway.

Minutes later, the two women left the common room and rushed towards the potion classroom. As Athena took the seat that Severus had saved for her, she sent a smile toward her newest friend. Little did she know that in a few short months, Narcissa Black would become the best friend she had ever had. And that she would save her life.


End file.
